The Demon Inside
by lightening816
Summary: Animal is the violent drum player of Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem. In Muppet Babies, he was a cute,innocent and energetic baby,but after that time had passed, a psychic gives the baby the one thing that defines his life. Rated for blood and language.
1. The Babies' Aftermath

**The Demon Inside**

**By: **Lightening816

**Rated: **R

**Genres: **Horror/Tragedy

**Synopsis: **We know Animal as the violent drum player, who is always held in a spiky collard leash. In Muppet Babies, he was cute, innocent baby, but after that time had passed, a psychic gives the baby the one thing that defines his adult life…A DRUM!!

**CHAPTER 1: **The Babies' Aftermath

Sweet little baby Animal crawled around the nursery. We watched baby Kermit and baby Fozzie color pictures, baby Miss Piggy putting on makeup, baby Gonzo and baby Rowlf whispering things to each other under a table, baby Scooter, and his sister, baby Skeeter looking at Scooter's computer. Baby Animal had nothing to do. He did not feel like drawing, talking gossip, or anything like what his muppet brethren were doing. He was bored, as one can plainly see. Suddenly, Nanny came into the room.

"Hi, kids! How would like a snack?" she asked in a sweet voice, carrying a place of graham crackers and different cups of milk. All the babies cheered and rushed toward their caretaker. Animal got their last, seeing as he was only able to crawl because unfortunately, he had not mastered the art of walking just yet, being obviously the youngest.

"Now there's enough to have only two crackers," explained Nanny. Everyone took there two crackers. As they munched, Nanny sat with them and tried to talk to them.

"Kids, I have just received some news," she explained. Everyone stopped eating and stared at her.

"What news, nanny?" asked Piggy. Nanny's unseen face had a sad expression.

"Well, a big storm is coming. It's called a tornado," she said. The muppet babies gasped. Baby Animal jumped on Nanny's lap.

"Tormato, nanny?" he asked. Nanny shook her head.

"Not tormato, Animal. _Tornado_!" she said.

"What's a tornado, Nanny?" asked baby Gonzo, looking interested.

"I guess I should say that a tornado is a swirling wind. You see, kids, we live in an area called "Tornado Alley"," replied Nanny.

"Tornado Alley?" asked baby Rowlf, confused. Nanny took out a map of the U.S. She pointed at Kansas, Nebraska, and Oklahoma.

"Right, Rowlf. It's an area where tornadoes happen. We live here," she said, pointing at Nebraska.

"When's it supposed to show up, Nanny?" asked baby Skeeter. Nanny frowned.

"I just heard on the radio that will right on top of us in fifteen minutes, so, apparently, we don't have much time," she replied. The muppets all gasped and looked worried.

"How bad can a tornado be?" asked Piggy.

"A tornado can destroy anything in its path, you see, so we have to pack all we can carry and leave here before it's too late. Another thing, the things you take with you has to be something you need like clothes," replied Nanny.

"What about my makeup?" asked Piggy.

"And my piano?" asked Rowlf.

"And my computer?" asked baby Scooter. Soon, all of the muppet babies started complaining. Nanny tried to calm them down.

"Kids! Kids! Listen, we can get more computers, pianos, and make-up, but we can't get another you. Things like your possessions are replaceable, but you kids can't be. Understand that?" she said. The muppets nodded. They started scattering around the room, finding their favorite stuffed animals and extra clothes, while Nanny was leaving and returning with a suitcase. She opened it.

"C'mon, kids! Put everything you're taking in the suitcase. Hurry!" she cried. All of the muppets, except baby Animal, for he had no time to prepare at all, for the only thing he had with him was his favorite stuffed animal. Gonzo noticed this. He helped Animal.

"C'mon, Animal. Let's get going!" he said, picking him up and carrying him out the nursery, followed by the rest. They ran down the hallways and reached the front door. When Nanny opened the front door, there was wind blowing, fallen leaves being swept into the house, a funnel shaped wind charging towards them. The muppet babies had never been so scared in their lives. Animal placed his head into Gonzo's chest. All of the babies hid behind Nanny. Nanny grabbed all of the muppets and attempted to run out. When she ran out, she was intercepted by the tornado, dropping the babies.

"KIDS!!" she yelled as she was swept away by the wind current. Baby Kermit held out his running after her.

"NANNY!!" he yelled. Piggy charged after him, and she stopped him. The tornado that held Nanny charged after them. Scared, the muppets ran back into the house and tried to look for cover. Unfortunately, the tornado wrecked its way into the house. It dismantled the ceiling, cracked the floor, and almost apprehended the babies. Instead, the tornado broke through a wall and the wall collapsed on the babies flat. The babies were knocked out for hours. After the tornado left Nanny's house in ruins and the babies collapsed under a wall, hours went by until later that night…

Baby Piggy was the first to wake up. She woke up and climbed out from under the wall.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Who am I?" she asked herself. She stood up and found a piece of pink cloth. She looked at it and it had her name on it.

"Piggy…is that my name?" she asked herself. She looked into a broken mirror and saw herself. "Well, seeing as that _is _what I am, I guess that's my name…but who were those dead people I saw under the wall with me? I don't know, but I don't really care. I might as well get out of here and find a place to stay," she said to herself. It was true. She had amnesia. She could not remember anything. She could not remember Nanny, or her friends…not even Kermit. For the next few days, she was found by her, then young, relatives. She lived with them throughout her childhood, and eventually moved out to Bogen County, and eventually became Miss Bogen County, which is what happens to her in The Muppet Movie.

Kermit was the second to wake up. He crawled out from under the wall. He remembered his name, unlike Piggy, but could not remember her, or Nanny, or any of his friends, so left to go look for a swamp…which, he did…the swamp he found was the same one in The Muppet Movie.

Gonzo was third. He woke not remembering anything, except the name of his favorite stuffed animal, Camilla. He ran away from the ruins. A few years later, he met a plumber, who taught him his work. Gonzo eventually became a plumber, and on the way, met a homeless chicken named Camilla. The two traveled together as seen in the Muppet Movie.

Rowlf woke up next. When he left, he lived on the streets until he was placed in a foster home. His foster parents taught him how to play the piano (Rowlf forgot how to do that as well). When he was an adult, he traveled around the country, until he found the restaurant he worked at in The Muppet Movie. After interviewing with the manager, he received the job as the piano player for entertainment at the restaurant and became good friends with the waiter from The Muppet Movie, who played by Steve Martin.

Scooter and Skeeter woke up afterwards. Luckily they remembered each other. They ran off together and lived in a tree house for the remainder of their childhood. Because Scooter forgot his love for computers, he was mostly bored, but not Skeeter. When she was 18, she ran off to the South American jungle, where she was never heard from again.

Animal was the last one to wake. He looked at the ruined house and, of course, did forget. When he woke up, he crawled on the streets, and lived in a box. After a couple of days, he was found by a lizard like muppet, a psychic named Gypsy. At first, Animal thought he was saved, but he was wrong.

Baby Animal's life as he knew it was going to change. His young mind knew it.


	2. Floyd Pepper

Baby Animal was indeed found by a psychic named Gypsy. Gypsy was not only a psychic, but a she was also a sorceress. She found Baby Animal and brought him into her home. Her home was a rundown building, but when they came in, they found a beautiful room filled with reds, golds, and purples. There was a wooden desk that had brown and forest green books. Baby Animal loved all the colors so much, he didn't notice Gypsy setting him on the desk. The child looked at this strange creature as she sat down and looked into his dark eyes.  
"...Animal..." she whispered. The baby looked confused.  
"Raah? Me Animal," he said pointing to himself. Gypsy smiled.  
"I know, my boy. I know everything about you. Your past, your violent future...oh yes, the drums! Everyone knows you because of those things! That's why you're here, child. I felt your presence near, and I looked at you in my mind. What I saw was unlike anything I had ever seen. It was amazing! I looked into your future, Animal. In doing so, I suddenly learned everything about you and your life. Your mistakes, your lust for women, and the most important thing in your life: The Drum!" she stated. Baby Animal was truly amazed. Fortunately, he understood everything this stranger was saying to him. He nodded, letting her know that he understood. Gypsy lured Animal's attention to a crystal ball sitting on a stand on the table. Gypsy then grabbed the baby's shoulder.  
"My name is Gypsy. I am a psychic sorceress, having powers and abilities no other creature could ever think of possessing, but you mustn't worry. I'm not here to harm you...I'm here to help you. I'm aware that you woke up earlier and had no idea what had happened beforehand. Let me tell you who you are: You are Animal, who will one day become one of the most well known drummers in the world. Everyone will have heard of you. You will become a member of a special family called The Muppets. They are a wonderful race of singing and dancing creatures...such as yourselves. You will be a valued member of the Muppet Band. The band is called "Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem". You'll be their drummer. Your bandmates will consist of one of the greatest friends you'll ever have, Floyd Pepper on bass guitar, the only female of the group, Janice on lead guitar, Zoot Simms on saxophone, and Dr. Teeth on the keyboard. While you serve your many years as a muppet, your bandmates will be like your family. They will find you, you will find them...and once you start your band up and going...trust me on this: Everything will only get better than that! Do you understand everything I have told you?" she explained. Baby Animal's head started filling up with so many questions. When will he become a drummer? Will he be a muppet? When will his so called "family" come together as a band? The young drummer just wanted to ask these questions and so much more. Gypsy continued talking.  
"There will be times when you would have to suffer some sort of pain, but don't worry because it will all be worth it in the end! There will be times when you would have to be held by a chain, but that's because it's to protect from causing damage to yourself or anyone else. I will not tell you anything else. The rest you will learn on the way. There will be times when I would be heard in your head. When that happens, I must tell you! If I ask you to do something like...oh I don't know...eat some insta-grow pills to save the life of an amphibian friend you will make...please do it!" she pleaded. The baby smiled and nodded. Gypsy hugged the child and placed him inside her arms. She carried Baby Animal into the night and kept walking until they started walking into and, a few seconds later, out of a forest. When they came out, they found a neighborhood of cute little houses. Gypsy set the baby on the ground and put his attention on her. She started to wave her hands and chant. Baby Animal started to try to listen to what she was sayng, but he could not understand it at all. As Gypsy's hands waved, sparkling dust appeared and took the shape of a drum. Gypsy held the drum in her hands and handed it to the baby.  
"Here it is, child. This will become the most important thing in your life. You may not be so attached to it now...but trust me...you will definately grow to love it. Enjoy your new life, and don't worry...from this point on...you will never be alone again..." she said as she began to fade away. As she faded, she kissed the infant Animal's forehead. As she disappeared into the night, the kiss that she left started to cause some intence pain! Baby Animal could not handle it. He placed his hand over his forehead and screamed for help. Thankfully, his call for help was answered...

**_MEANWHILE..._**

"FLOYD!!! FLOYD, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND HELP WITH THE DISHES PLEASE!!...NOW!!" yelled a skinny middle aged muppet woman with graying red hair and lavender skin.

Just then, a much younger looking Floyd Pepper appeared from out of nowhere.

"Coming, ma-maw," he said in the high pitched little boy voice. The child Floyd was only about 4 and a half years old at this time. Young Floyd lived with his father, Benedict, and his grandmother, Bridgett (or as he likes to call her, Ma-maw), only because when Floyd was a baby, his mother, Harmony, divorced his father, leaving Floyd motherless on weekdays and fatherless on weekends. It was because of this that Floyd's grandma came to stay, so there will be a feminine part of the Pepper household. Ironically, Floyd's next door neighboors just so happened to be Dr. Teeth, Zoot, and Janice, his childhood friends and future bandmates.

**ANYWAY...**

His grandmother handed him a stool to climb on so he could help. Little Floyd took a dish towel, a sponge, and dirty plate and started cleaning, washing, and drying. As he and his grandma worked, Floyd started to hear a screaming voice. He tapped on his grandma's shoulder.

"Ma-maw, do you hear that?" asked Floyd as he stopped working. His grandma stopped working and listened as well.  
"It sounds like a distant cry for help," she replied. Floyd jumped down, swiped a red sweater from the kitched table, and slipped it on. His grandma turned around.  
"Now where are you going, Floyd?" she asked. Floyd pointed to the door.  
"I'm gonna go and find out what the sound is! What else?" he asked. His grandma stopped him.  
"Not without an adult, you're not!" she replied. She swiped a flashlight and a blue sweater from the kitched table, and off they went into the night.

They searched and searched for the screaming voice. With the flashlight at hand, Floyd's grandma flashed it everywhere, until he saw a small little crreature in the bushes.  
"Floyd, I think I found it!" she said. Floyd started tiptoeing towards the screaming child.

As Floyd held out his hand, he started to whisper to the screaming Baby Animal. The small infant looked at Floyd, stilling crying. Floyd came as close as he could get, with his grandma right behind him. Because he had not realize who Floyd was, the baby started crawling away from Floyd as he wailed! Floyd, with his hand still out, tried to be nice, but infant Animal's screams could not be handled. Floyd could not take it anymore!

"STOP THAT CRYING!!!" he yelled. Baby Animal grew silent, with tears running down his face. Floyd smiled and came closer.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm nice! I'm Floyd Pepper. Are you okay? I can help ya," he whispered. The baby child gasped when he heard Floyd's name. He remembered about what Gypsy said about Floyd and the rest of the band. Baby Animal smiled and took Floyd's hand. Floyd pulled him out of the bushes and showed him to his grandma.  
"Can I keep him? Please???!!!" he asked. At first, his granma look doubtful, but then she figured 'why not'?

"Alright, but we have to tell your daddy about this first. Then, we'll start sendin' out "founded" fliers with his picture of him on it," she said. Floyd smiled, so did young Animal.

The next morning, grandma Bridgett tended to little Animal's kissed wound, while Floyd came to his father, a young, slim looking man with a red mustache similiar to Adult Floyd Pepper's. He agreed on letting Baby Animal stay.

Days went by and no one replied to the "found" fliers. There was this one lady named Laverne who had responded. In the muppet storybook "_The Case of the Missing Mother"_, this Laverne character is indeed Animal's mother. She took Animal home with her, but thankfully, her home was only a block away, which meant that Floyd could visit Baby Animal whenever he wanted. Everyone was glad...especially Gypsy.


	3. The Childhood of the Electric Mayhem 1

**CHAPTER 3: The Childhood of the Electric Mayhem Part 1**

Time went by. Animal was still a baby, and Floyd was still a small child, but ever since Floyd started hanging out with little Animal, he had been introducing him to Floyd's friends, six year old Dr. Teeth, five year old Zoot, and four year old Janice. At first they seemed sort of doubtful towards Baby Animal, but they learned to accept them, and due time, they thought of young Animal as a valued friend, which was exactly what Floyd wanted. When Laverne was busy, she sent his young son to play with Floyd, which made them both really happy because a day with Floyd meant a day with Dr. Teeth, Zoot and Janice as well.

There was a day when Laverne brought Baby Animal over, but little Animal was really dirty from playing in some mud, so Floyd thought up the crazy idea of cleaning Baby Animal himself. He had never cleaned anyone but himself before, but gave it a try. He brought Baby Animal to his bathroom and as he turned on the water, put bubble bath in, and waited as the water began to fill the tub, he had not realized that young Animal was already taking off his clothes, knowing what was going on. When the bathtub filled, Baby Animal jumped into it, not letting Floyd see anything he should not. The small child started splashing and laughing. Floyd thought this was cute, went to the bathroom closet and took out some shampoo and a circular bar of soap. He squirted shampoo into his hands and started running through young Animal's head. It was kind of irritating the way Floyd did it, but Baby Animal said nothing. As Floyd washed little Animal's head he rinsed his hand, took the soap and started bathing Baby Animal's body. The baby thought it felt soothing. Floyd was really proud of himself for doing something he never thought he would ever do. As he let Baby Animal play in the bubbles, Floyd took his clothes to the wash room, and placed them in the washer. When he returned, he found the most horrofic thing:

He saw the tub's bubbles covered in blood! Young Animal's head had blood running down his face. Floyd stood there in complete horror! He wanted to scream hard, but if he did, he knew his grandma would here and be in the room faster than the speed of light. Instead, he immediately grabbed a towel, wrapped it around Baby Animal's body, pulled it out, and placed him on the bathroom counter. Floyd looked right on top of the baby's scalp and noticed a long red cut there on top of it. Floyd suddenly became nervouse and scared! He took a tissue, and attempted to clean it, making him gasp in pain. He looked everywhere to try to find a bandage. When he eventually did, he tried to be as careful as possible. He carefully placed the bandage onto the cut, which eventually stopped the pain. Young Animal smiled and jumped on Floyd thanking him for it. Making sure the towel still covered his small body, Floyd carried him to his room, set him on his bed, and started throwing small clothes at him. Baby Animal took the small boxers, the shirt and pair of jeans he liked the most. When Floyd started to hear noises coming from little Animal, he turned and noticed that his friend was trying to slip on the clothes. Floyd walked over to him and helped him with get on the clothes. Floyd was kind of uneasy trying to help put the boxers on, so he made sure the towel still covered Animal's small body. He then helped Animal get on the pants, and then shirt. When Baby Animal finally got the clothes on him, Laverne had come by to pick him up. When she saw her clean baby, she was thrilled! When she and Floyd's grandmother had found out what Floyd had done to little Animal, they were pleased and happy. They were proud of Floyd for taking the initiative to do such a good thing. When Floyd's father found out, he was proud that Floyd was starting to become more like an adult by becoming sort of like a second mom to Baby Animal. At first, the thought of Floyd Pepper being like a second mom to Animal seemed crazy, at least to Floyd himself. Eventually, he became used to the idea and just went with it. Sure he did not think of himself as a second mom, but he did think of himself as a good friend towards not only young Animal, but to his future band mates as well.

More time had gone by...about three years. Baby Animal was now four years old, Floyd was seven, Janice was seven, Zoot was eight, and Dr. Teeth was nine. As these three years had gone by, the children who would be the Electric Mayhem started learning how to play their own instruments. Floyd started learning the bass guitar when he was five, Janice started her lead guitar at six, Zoot started the saxophone also at six, and Dr. Teeth started to learn the keyboard and piano at seven. The younger versions of these characters looked a little bit like they do as adults. Young Floyd wore a red short-sleeved shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, and his usual green army cap. Young Floyd's long red hair was not long like in his adult years, but it was boy cut short, with his green army cap resting on top of it, almost covering his eyes, not knowing that as an adult, his cap would fit just right. Young Animal had a yellow shirt like he had as a baby, but when he entered his toddler years, he lost his white baby bonnet and the short red shorts and changed to longer, bigger red shorts, a longer yellow shirt and had no baby bonnet. Young Zoot wore a gold shirt similiar to the shirt he wears as an adult, but the gold shirt he wore as a child had shorter sleeves, he had no hat like he does as an adult, but being this young age as of now, he had long curly blue hair that sat soundly on his head. He wore blue jean shorts that went down to his knees and gold sandals. He also wore the same sunglasses as he does as an adult. Young Janice looked exactly as he looked when she appeared on the Muppet Babies episode "_Whose Tale Is it Anyway". _She wore her lavender turtleneck, her pink vest, gold medallion, lavender skirt, gray belt with the silver buckle, her in the same small ponytail type do with the small pink bow, purple and white bracelets, but instead of wearing the gray sandals with the white socks, she wore pink socks with white shoes. Like his adult self, young Dr. Teeth had a blue and red striped long sleeved shirt and a hat. The only differences were that the hat was not a floppy top hat, but it was a pink cap with the same features as on the floppy top hat. The pink and silver straps on his cap, and the blue feather tucked inside the strap. Unlike his adult self, young Dr. Teeth was at a time in his life where he had to go through the hardest thing he had ever had to go through...HE HAD TO WEAR BRACES!!! Oh how young Dr. Teeth despised his braces. He would sometimes say that when his teeth were braceless once more, he was going to make a gold tooth and wear it! Little did he know how right he was...

Anyway, one day when younger Dr. Teeth, Janice, Zoot, and Animal had come over to Floyd's, they were going to do something fun, whatever it may be, but suddenly...

"Floyd, your grandma and I are going to the store. If you're not going and want to stay with your friends, I'm going to call a baby-sitter," explained Benedict Pepper. Young Floyd's jaw dropped.

"Baby-sitter??" he asked furiously. His friends nodded.  
"We're not babies anymore!" protested Floyd.

"...yes, but you're still too young to stay home by yourselves. I'm gonna call that Lips kid from across the street and ask if he could come to baby-sit," replied Benedict.

The young Electric Mayhem knew who Lips was. To them, he was the older kid who lived across the street.

To Muppet fans, Lips is the yellow muppet who plays the trumpet. Muppet fans also know Lips because he sometimes played music with the Electric Mayhem. He performed with them on the "Muppet Show" and he also performed with them in "The Great Muppet Caper" when the muppets who lived at the Happiness Hotel were singing the song of the same name, "Happiness Hotel".

When Benedict Pepper called eleven year old Lips, Lips said he would be right there. Two minutes later, he appeared at the front door. Young Lips looked exactly as he does as an adult, except his yellow hair was not as long as it is as an adult.

"Hello, Lips. I'm glad you were able to make it at such notice," said Benedict.  
"No problem, Mr. Pepper. I'm glad I'm to watch over these kids. How long will you be gone?" replied preteen Lips. Benedict looked at his watch.

"I'm not sure. You 'll get five an hour, help yourself to anything in the fridge, and hopefully my son, and his friends won't be a problem," he returned.

Soon, he and grandma Bridget left the house, and off they went into Benedict's car and they drove away.

Thankfully, young Lips was not like those evil babysitters like what children see on TV all the time. Lips was very responsible and the young Electric Mayhem liked having him around. Lips felt the same way. When Benedict and Bridget left, the young Electric Mayhem started to ask if they could watch TV, get something to eat, and other questions.

Unfortunately, they did not know what was really going on outside.

When Benedict and Bridget left the house, a small light orange car appeared in the driveway. Two muppet like people were inside. One was a skinny sea foam green muppet wearing black pants, a green sweater, a black coat over it, a blue hat, and had long copper red hair that went to his shoulders. The other one was a shorter baby blue muppet, had curly chocolate brown hair, a black hat, gray pants, a white shirt, and a brown coat over it. These pair of crooks had just arrived in town because the sea foam green muppet had a girlfriend who just so happened to be Floyd's divorced mother, Harmony Coleman Pepper! The last time the sea foam green muppet had any contact with her, Harmony told him told him about Floyd, Benedict, and Granma Bridget. The sea foam green muppet and the baby blue muppet decided to take advantage of the moment, looked up the name "Pepper" in a phone book and found out Floyd's address. These two muppets were actually crooks! The sea foam green muppet was named Tim and the short blue muppet was named Goddard.

"Okay, Goddard, this must be it. The place Harmony told us about. Now, remember the plan!" demanded Tim. Goddard then looked confused.  
"What was it again, Tim?" he asked. Tim glared and started sputtering.  
"Don't tell me you forgot the fuckin' plan! What the hell is wrong with you?!" he snapped. Goddard backed away.  
"Y'know I don't remember things well," he replied. Tim slapped his own forehead and sighed.  
"No wonder ya didn't finish school!" he replied. Goddard frowned. Tim just rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever. Listen, we sneak in, get all the loot, and get out," he explained. Goddard nodded as Tim spoke.  
"Okay, but what if they're home?" he asked, worried. Tim shook his head.  
"The ain't. There ain't no car in the driveway or the garage," he replied. Goddard looked confused.  
"How d'you know?" he asked. Tim pointed to the garage door that Grandma Bridget had accidently left opened.  
"'Cause there ain't no car there either," he replied. Goddard still felt worried.  
"What if Harmony's boy is here? He might see us and call the police," he said. Tim rolloed his eyes once more.  
"You mean that Floyd kid? If he's here and he tries somethin' funny, we won't let 'im. We can't afford anything wrong goin' on while we do our plan," he replied. Goddard smiled, nodded, and the two left their car, ran to the front door, and started banging on it.

When the kids heard Tim bang the door, they turned and heard his voice.  
"Anybody here??!!!" he yelled. Young Janice started shaking. She tapped young Floyd's shoulder.  
"Floyd, that, like, for sure, doesn't sound your dad or your grandma," she said feeling worried. Floyd nodded.  
"Yeah, it sounds like those two crooks I saw on TV last night. The news lady said that they had just escaped from prison. The news lady also showed a recording of their voices. That voice came from that Tim guy!" he explained.  
"So I'm guessin' they're hear?...Woah, this ain't good!" replied young Dr. Teeth.

The door banged again...and again...and again. Until suddenly, the door was kicked down. As Tim and Goddard came into the house, the younger kids crowded around Lips. The first thing Tim noticed was Floyd, Harmony's child. He looked at Goddard and signaled to started ransacking the place. Floyd could not stand the fact that these two criminals were looking and stealing his family's belongings before his very eyes. Before he could take much more, he decided to do something he never thought he would ever do. He ran up to Goddard, whose back was turned, and kicked him straight in back. Goddard fell fowards and was soon being attacked by an angered Floyd. Tim noticed what was going on and grabbed Floyd. This almost gave his friends a heart attack. Young Animal looked the most worried, so worried that he snuck up behind Tim and heard a voice in his head saying _"bite Tim's leg and saved your friend"_. He had heard the voice before. It was Gypsy calling to him as she said she would. He did what he was told and bite Tim. Tim let out a scream of terror. Then, young Dr. Teeth, Zoot, and Janice took advantage of the moment and started attacking Timand Goddard by jumping on them and giving them baby punches, which they thought would work...but the punches did not work. Tim and Goddard were able to break away from the children. Tim grabbed Janice and Dr. Teeth and Goddard grabbed Floyd, Zoot and Animal. Lips could not believe what he was seeing. As he saw this horrific sight, he was softly praying in his head, asking that this chaos would end soon, but when he saw Tim and Goddard grab the younger kids, he was shocked speechless and scared. He did not know what to do. If he tried to call the police, he knew Tim and Goddard would stop him. They were all trapped****

** TO BE CONTINUED**...


	4. The Childhood of the Electric Mayhem 2

**CHAPTER 4: ****The Childhood of the Electric Mayhem Part 2 **

Benedict Pepper and Grandma Bridget had finally come home from the store. There was no car in the driveway except their own, everything seemed normal…that is until they opened the front door and found preteen Lips tied and gagged. Bridget almost screamed as Benedict untied him and took the gag out of his mouth. Lips coughed hardly as he tried to speak.

"Mr. Pepper, your son…his friends…Dr. Teeth, Janice…Zoot…Ani…mal," he coughed. Benedict looked worried.

"What is it? Where are they? Are they alright?" he asked. Lips shrugged.   
"I don't know," he replied. Grandma Bridget and Benedict gasped. As Grandma Bridget untied Lips, the young boy started explaining.

"Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Zoot, Janice, and Animal have been kidnapped."

Benedict's jaw dropped.

"…what??!!" he cried. Lips nodded.

"Two criminals named Tim and Goddard broke in and attempted to rob the place. The kids would not let them. They started jumping on them and pulling on them telling them to stop. They wouldn't. It wasn't until Tim grabbed Janice when he and Goddard took advantage of them. Tim grasped the kids while Goddard tied me up and gagged me. The rest is history. I'm a horrible baby-sitter!" he said starting the shake in the rope that held him tightly. Bridget calmed him down as she released him. Lips jumped up and talked more…faster than the first time.

"The bad guys said that they want 10 billion smackers by midnight, or we'll never see the kids alive again!" he said feeling and sounding more stressed than before. Benedict started getting really worried. He knew the guardians of the younger Dr. Teeth, Janice, Animal, and Zoot had to know.

First, he went to Mrs. Teeth.

Benedict came to a white, peaceful looking, one-story house. He came to the door and rang the doorbell.

The front door was answered by a gorgeous young looking muppet woman. Her long bright orange hair tied into many little braids that ran down her back. She had blue eye shadow, small pink lips, and wore a denim blue skirt, black leggings underneath, and a long black and white striped sweater. She had a big smile on her face, showing big white teeth, which her son had inherited from her.

"Hello, Mr. Pepper, how are you?" she asked in a sweet and gentle tone. Benedict's frown concerned Mrs. Teeth.

"Hello, Pamela, I'm not well. I need to talk to you about your son," he replied, gulping hard. Pamela's grin faded in a worried expression.

"What about him? Last time I saw him, he said he was going over to _your _son's house. Is everything alright??" she asked, looking like she was about to faint. Benedict shook his head.  
"Not really," he returned. Tears came to Pamela's eyes.

"What's happened to him," she asked, with her voice breaking. Benedict let out a deep sigh and explained the whole situation.

"Pamela Teeth, your son, my son, Mark and Whitney's daughter, Zinia's nephew, and Laverne's son have been shanghaied by two criminals demanding for a ten billion dollar ransom by midnight," he said. Pamela was about to faint.

"B-B-Benedict, something's got to be done! My husband will be home in a little while, and if he finds out about this, he'll blow his top!" she cried. She took out a handkerchief and started to bawl like a baby. Benedict put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry. I'll find a way to make sure they come back," he said. Pamela grabbed his hand.

"Please! That's all I ask!" she screeched. Benedict nodded and left Pamela to tell Janice, Zoot, and Animal's families. Zoot's Aunt Zinnia became so angry, smoke looked like it was coming out of her ears, Mark and Whitney, Janice's parents both fainted in shock, and Laverne could not say a word. They were all worried for their children. They could not imagine what was happening to them right now.

"So what's next, Tim?" asked Goddard at their hideout. Their hideout was a ramshackle shack on a high cliff. Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Janice, Zoot, and Animal were all tied in chairs with small pieces of cloth tied around their mouths. Tim could not stop staring at their captives.

"Well, what comes next is the ransom money. I mean, think about it! Ten billion bucks! It'll be everythin' we've ever hoped for!" he replied. Janice shook her head so that the gag could not make her avoid trying to speak.

"You know, really, do ya really think this plan's gonna work, for sure?" she asked. Tim glared at her.

"Of course it will! Now shut up!" he snapped.

"Hey! Don't treat my friend like that…" said young Zoot. The crooks rolled their eyes.  
"Ah, who cares? After tonight, we'll be swimmin' in cash and you kids will most likely be miserable!" replied Goddard. Young Animal started shaking in his chair, feeling uneasy. Tim and Goddard looked amazed as they saw this energetic creature shake violently.  
"Someone, control that thing!" yelled Tim as he pointed at Animal. Animal started to gnaw on the ropes that held him tightly. Goddard jumped up and tried to hold Animal down, but Gypsy's voice in side him told him to bite him, so he did. Goddard squealed with pain.

"The little bastard bit me!" he cried. The young Electric Mayhem gasped.

"Language, language, language," said young Dr. Teeth. Goddard shot a really mean look at him. He walked over to a cupboard and took out some sort of yanking contraption. They aimed it at young Dr. Teeth.

"If you kids don't keep quiet, this could happen to ya!" he said. The kids looked confused.

"What d'ya mean 'this could happen to you'?" asked Dr. Teeth. Tim looked at Goddard, nodded his head, and suddenly, Goddard started walking towards Dr. Teeth. The young version of the gold toothed keyboard player's eyes widened with fear. The little pliers that were held at the edge of the contraption started moving into Dr. Teeth's mouth and grabbed his dental braces. The pliers started yanking at his braces. The pain was too hard to bear. Dr. Teeth's cries of pain could be heard through out the whole hideout. His friends watched in fear. The pain became so much worse, that Dr. Teeth started to feel his braces literally started to move. The pliers were so strong; they were ripping out Dr. Teeth's braces. Young Animal could bear watching him suffer, so started gnawing more and more at his bonds. As he gnawed hard, there was a big snap! Everyone looked and heard the blood curling scream come from Dr. Teeth. His braces had been ripped out, revealing big straight, white teeth, which obviously meant that the time for his braces to come off was close. No one could believe it. Not even Goddard, and he and Tim were supposed to make these kids miserable.

"Whoa, man…" said Floyd. Dr. Teeth looked at his amazed friends. Even Animal stopped chewing on his ropes to have a look-see.

"I didn't know you were so close to getting your braces off," said Janice.

"Yeah, I was scheduled to get these off two days from now…I guess not," replied Dr. Teeth.  
"Enough!" yelled Tim. He pulled out a switchblade and pointed at Zoot, then at Janice, the Floyd, then Dr. Teeth, then at Animal. Animal could not take this anymore. Something inside him snapped. At the first possible moment, he grabbed the switchblade by his mouth and growled at Tim. Tim looked terrified at first, but glared at him.  
"You think you're so tough, don't ya, you brat?!" he asked furiously. As he argued with Animal, Tim got an idea. He snatched the switchblade away from Animal's mouth and walked towards young Janice. He pointed it at her.

"If you don't stop makin' trouble, your girlfriend's gonna pay!" he said. Everyone, except Goddard's, eyes widened with fear. Janice started shaking violently in the chair she was sitting in.

"You can't do that because that's murder! What the heck's the matter with you?! Don't you have any feelings? Don't you care about anyone but yourself? Why be so heartless?" she asked. Tim could not take all of these questions. He nodded at Goddard and Goddard tightened Janice's gag. Then, Janice grew silent. Tim blocked his ears until she did grow silent. When he heard nothing, he let go of his ears and sighed in relief.  
"That feels and sounds better. Good God, girl, you never stop talkin' don't ya?" he asked sharply. Janice glared at him.

"Leave her alone!" yelled an angered Floyd. Tim glared at Floyd and pressed the sharp switchblade's point into Floyd's cheek. The switchblade sunk into Floyd's skin. Floyd tried his hardest not to scream. Suddenly, Tim felt a sharp intense sequence of pain and fell to the ground down on his back. Goddard felt the same pain and fell as well. Zoot, Dr. Teeth, Janice and Floyd looked at Animal, knowing that it was him who had escaped from his ropes while no one was looking and threw wine glass close by at Tim and a wooden board at Goddard, making them both pass out on the floor. The four tied up children were all amazed at Animal's strange behavior. After a long period of silence, Zoot finally spoke.

"Well, since the two crooks are out, we might as well get outta here a call 911 or somethin'," he said. With that said, Animal started chewing and gnawing on everyone else's ropes. When they were all finally free, they ran out of the hideout as fast as they could and followed the trail back into their neighborhood.

Back in their neighborhood, Dr. Teeth's mother was waiting in Benedict's driveway feeling absolutely nervous about the safety of her son.

"Calm yourself down, Pamela. Benedict's on the case…what could go wrong...I gotta call for help," she said to herself. She ran all the way into her house, found the telephone and placed it to her ear.

"Operator, would you get me the police please?" she asked. The operator did so, and in no time at all, Mrs. Teeth was in touch with the police.

"Hello," said a stern voice at the other end.

"Officer, there's been a kidnapping. I need you to come and help! This is an emergency!" replied Pamela sounding stressed.

"Name, please?" asked the officer.

"Pamela Teeth," returned Pamela.

As Pamela talked to the police at her house, at the same moment, the young Electric Mayhem had just arrived to their neighborhood. When they found that Janice's parents were not home, they snuck into her house.

"Okay, the first thing we gotta do is call the fuzz," said Dr. Teeth pointing to a nearby phone. The phone was sitting to a counter right next to the back door. Zoot and Janice rushed to the phone, but before one of them could even touch it, the back door was kicked open and there stood Tim! Tim had his hands in fists on his waist, as he wore an evil look on his face. Zoot and Janice stopped in their tracks! As they attempted to turn and run, Tim grabbed Janice's hair! Janice tried her best to run away, but she could not. Tim grasped her shirt and held in the air. He pulled out a gun! Janice placed her hands over her eyes, thinking that this was the end. Before Tim could pull the trigger, Goddard came crashing into the room, making Tim and Janice fall on the ground. As Zoot, Floyd, and Animal watched in horror, they started to back away. Tim quickly came to his feet, still with Janice in hand.

"You get the kid with the big teeth, the kid with sunglasses and the saxophone strapped on his back, and the Floyd boy. I'll take care of the wild one and the girl," he said to Goddard nodded and charged after Dr. Teeth, Floyd and Zoot. The three young boys jumped up stairs. Goddard followed them.

Tim placed Janice on a hook and chased after Animal. Animal could not move. He was too nervous and his mind was blank.

"_Run, Animal, run!" _

Animal heard Gypsy's voice in his head and ran away. Tim chased after him. The house started getting out of order as the crook chased the young drummer. He finally felt his hands grab Animal's small body, he held him tightly and turned back to Janice and found that she had escaped. She was gone! Tim was furious!

Suddenly, a cry for help could be heard. Tim saw as Goddard came with a small boy being held over his shoulder. Young Zoot had been captured and was doing something no one would have ever expected him to do. He was kicking and screaming and begging to be put down! His loud screams were like loud sirens to Goddard's ears.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! OH MY GOSH PUT ME DOWN!!" he yelled as he kicked and screamed. Goddard ignored him.

"Can it, kid!" he snapped. Zoot glared at him. Goddard handed Zoot to Tim and he placed the child in a chair, tied him up, and did the same with Animal.

"Okay, two down, three to go," hissed Tim. They split up and started searching for the other kids. Goddard checked upstairs and Tim looked downstairs.

As Tim went down into the basement, he looked in through it, but then heard the door jingle. Young Dr. Teeth and young Floyd came in and saw Tim there. Tim looked up at them and gave a wicked smile. Dr. Teeth and Floyd stopped the moment they saw him.

"Whoops! Wrong way!" cried Floyd.

"Oh, ya think?!" replied Dr. Teeth.

Suddenly, the vent system above them opened and there was Janice! They all looked up and saw her. Janice held out her hand. The boys grabbed it and they both climbed into the vent system. Tim leaped to the opening and as Janice started to crawl away, but felt a tug on one of her socks and suddenly felt Tim pull her down. Janice tried to grab on something, but it was useless. Tim grabbed a hold of Janice and carried her away. Janice could not stop squirming. In no time at all, she was tied up with Zoot and Animal.

Then Tim and Goddard went after Floyd and Dr. Teeth. When no one was looking, Floyd rushed up the stairs, and was unfortunately noticed by Goddard and he started chasing after him. Dr. Teeth rushed out to the garage and into the front yard. He hid behind a nearby bush sitting next to a big tree. It would have been a perfect hiding place…that is, if it had not been for the tall blue feather sticking out of his hat. Tim ran outside and saw Dr. Teeth's blue feather sticking out. He grinned and started creeping towards the bush.

"I know you're in there, kid," he hissed. Dr. Teeth started shaking violently, and blocked his eyes with his hands as he felt himself rising into the air. He was rising because Tim had found him.

Meanwhile, Floyd had made his way up to the roof. When he made it, he could not stop running. It was not until he made to the edge of the roof that he finally stopped, trying not to fall. He heard footsteps from behind. He turned and stared in horror!

"There you are!" cried Goddard. Floyd was trapped! He looked at Goddard holding a wooden board, thinking that Goddard was going to knock him out, and then glanced at the ground. When he glanced down, he saw an old trampoline. He thought up a quick plan and jumped. Goddard was speechless. He rushed to the edge and saw Floyd gracefully off the roof…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. The Childhood of the Electric Mayhem 3

**CHAPTER 5: ****The Childhood of the Electric Mayhem Part 3**

The child fell off the roof, knowing that he would soon collide with the trampoline below him.

Floyd Pepper felt like a bird with a broken wing as he fell gracefully, making Goddard go wide eyed with curiosity.

Tim and young Dr. Teeth watched him fall and bounce back up thanks to the trampoline. When Floyd bounced back up, he grabbed the wooden board Goddard was holding and pushed him back, making Goddard fall on his back.

Then, Floyd bounced towards Tim, who was holding onto Dr. Teeth tightly. He landed on Tim's shoulders and started hitting him on the head with the wooden board, until Tim finally let go of his friend.

Suddenly, black and white police cars appeared in the driveway. When they started coming in, Pamela, Dr. Teeth's mom, Benedict Pepper and Grandma Bridget Pepper, came out of one of them. Her son smiled, but before he could run to her, Tim grabbed one of his long arms and made sure he was looking at him. When Dr. Teeth looked straight at him, Tim punched him in the mouth. A blood curling scream could be heard. As some cops went into the house for evidence, they came out with newly freed Janice, Zoot and Animal. The cops came and grabbed Tim, who then let go of him.

"You're under arrest for breaking and entering and kidnapping," said the first of the police men.

As the men carried away Tim, Floyd stopped them. Janice, Zoot, and Animal joined him as he rushed up the pair of officers.

"Wait, guys, there's another bad guy on the roof," he said. The policemen nodded.

"Don't worry, son, we'll go after him after we take care of this guy," said the second of the policemen as they looked at Floyd and then at Tim. Tim glared back Floyd and glared.

"…little bastards…" he hissed. Then, the first policemen took out handcuffs and chained him. As Tim was forced to the police car, he looked back at the kids and stuck up his middle finger. Floyd, Janice, and Zoot gasped at the insult, and Animal scratched his head, not knowing what the insult meant. Tim kept glaring until he looked away from them, knowing that his time of being in jail had come. When he was shoved into the car, he was later joined by Goddard, who was also in handcuffs. When he came into the police car and found his partner in crime, he saw that his partner was staring at the window glaring at the five children who had escaped them and made this happen. Goddard looked at Tim and shrugged.

"Well, look on the bright side! At least those children are out of our lives for good," he said, trying to make Tim feel better. When Goddard spoke, Tim gave him a nasty look, and looked back at the window.

"Ah, fuck you," he mumbled. Goddard looked clueless.

"What'd you say?" he asked. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Oh…nothing," he replied.

As the police cars drove away, Janice, Floyd, Zoot, Animal, Pamela, and later Benedict Pepper and Grandma Bridget thought it was all finally over…except for one thing.

"Hey, where's…" started Pamela.

"AAUUGGHH!!!" yelled a wounded Dr. Teeth. His friends and family turned and found him on his hands and knees with this hand covered in blood, where he held the part that Tim punched. Before him was a bloody tooth. Tim made one of Dr. Teeth's teeth fall out, creating a bloody mess. Pamela rushed to her son and helped him up. She took out her handkerchief and placed it in the gap where his fallen tooth used to be. There was still blood all over his hands.

The pain did not really matter at the time. Everyone was just happy that this whole mess was over and done.

After the arrest of Tim and Goddard, the younger Electric Mayhem came together and talked about. They decided to put it all behind them and leave it as a crazy memory.

When this was decided, they started talking to each other more and more.

One day…

The kid Electric Mayhem were watching and listening to rock music. They all loved the sound of it. When the guitarist on the television played a guitar solo, and the pianist started playing, young Dr. Teeth's eyes went wide and he started to get everyone's attention. Floyd was the first to notice.

"Hey, hey, Teeth's got an idea," he said. Young Janice, young Zoot, and young Animal looked at him.

"You know how our school is trying to raise money for the fundraiser?" asked Dr. Teeth. His friends nodded.

"What's your point then?" asked Zoot.

"My point is what if we put _our_ instruments together, form a band, think up a few awesome songs, ask Principal Nelson for a concert to raise money…like a coffee house, and…well…what do you think?" explained Dr. Teeth.

There was silence…

"…like, would that really work?" asked Janice.

"It's gotta work. I've seen you guys play those instruments you've got. I think this could work," replied Dr. Teeth.

"Maybe we should do it," replied Floyd.

"DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!!!," yelled Animal as he got onto the couch and started jumping up and down.

"So…you guys in?" asked Dr. Teeth. Everyone nodded.

"Okay then…" he said.

The next day, the kids and their instruments, Animal with his drumsticks, Zoot with his saxophone strapped to his back, Janice and Floyd with their guitars hanging from their necks, and Dr. Teeth carrying a keyboard.

"Okay, guys, we gotta make this sound convincin'. Fortunately, we practiced last night. Let's go," he said. They all followed him into the school.

Their school was Jim Henson Elementary.

The school was empty…no students…the classrooms were dark and empty…only the faculty were there, and they were all in the Teacher's Lounge all except the principal.

The principal, Mr. Nelson, was in the principal's office, looking through transcripts. He heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he asked. The Electric Mayhem came into the office.

"Mr. Nelson? You in here, man?" asked Floyd. Mr. Nelson placed the transcripts on his desk and looked at them.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"Hey, man, ya know that fundraiser thing?" asked Dr. Teeth.

"Well, what about it?" replied Mr. Nelson.

"What if we put together a concert to raise money?" asked Zoot. Mr. Nelson nodded.

"You have a band?" he asked.

"Yeah, like, uh…we're the…uh…THE ELECTRIC MAYHEM!!!"


	6. Can You Picture That?

**CHAPTER 6: ****Can You Picture That? **

"That was brilliant, Janice! Calling us The Electric Mayhem immediately gained his attention!" said Floyd as the five young musicians walked through the hallways of their school.

"Yeah, and thanks to Janice, we'll be able to raise money for that fundraiser," said Zoot. Janice was red.

"Well, I, like, just made it up. I didn't really know for sure if it was really gonna work, but I guess it did!" she replied.

The new band sat by their lockers, which were, ironically, all in the same cluster of lockers. When they sat down, Floyd took a pencil from his pocket and a piece of paper from his bag. Animal was the first to notice.

"What's…that?" he asked in his usual rough tone. Floyd glanced at him.

"Well, if we're performin'," he said.

"…which we are," stated Dr. Teeth.

"Shouldn't we be thinking up a song?" asked Floyd. Zoot looked at Floyd, confused.

"But you said so yourself that one time that you're a horrible songwriter," he said. Floyd glanced at him, then, he stared back at his paper.  
"You've got a point," he said.

"What is a good song that doesn't sound too corny or too weird?" asked Janice.

Suddenly, Animal heard Gypsy's voice in his head.

At once, Animal whispered the title of the song that would perform in front of many people.

The day had finally arrived. The day of the concert…or actually basically, the _night_ of the concert had arrived.

The young mayhem were in the auditorium backstage with their instruments.

Zoot grabbed his saxophone, Animal went and embraced his drum set, Floyd and Janice put their guitar straps, which held their guitars, around their necks, and Dr. Teeth found his piano.

Because they were still kids at the time and this was their first performance, they were all a little bit nervous, so they all figured that they should just have fun, and hopefully, their performance will be a success.

When they were finally ready, the lights went dim, applauses from the audience were heard and suddenly, the curtains of the auditorium stage went up, and big blast of music came from the stage.

**Dr. Teeth:** _Ohhh yeah! Whooo!  
Everybody's lover, everybody's brother, I wanna be your lifetime friend.  
Crazy as a rocket, nothin' in my pocket, I keep it at the rainbow's end.  
I never think of money, I think of milk 'n honey, grinnin' like a cheshire cat.  
I focus on the pleasure, somethin' I can treasure, can you picture that?  
_

**Everybody: **_Can you picture that?_

Then, Dr. Teeth looked at Floyd.

"HEY, FLOYD, TAKE A VERSE!!" he said to him. Floyd nodded.

**Floyd Pepper: **_Let me take your picture, add it to the mixture, there it is I got you now!  
Really nothin' to it, anyone can do it, it's easy and we all know how.  
Now begins the changin', mental rearrangin', nothing's really where it's at. _

**Dr. Teeth:** _Now the Eiffel Tower's holdin' up a flower.  
I gave it to a Texas cat!_

The audience was at first surprised, but they eventually started to like the loud music.

**Floyd Pepper and Janice: **_Fact is there's nothin out there you can't do.  
Yeah, even Santa Claus believes in you._

**Dr. Teeth: **_Beat down the walls, begin, believe, behold, begat! _

Some of the audience started tapping their feet, for they really started to love the sound.

**Floyd Pepper: **_Be a better drummer, be an up_ _and_ _comer. Can you picture that?_

Animal really started to have fun and said his part with all of his might, and then started having more fun than before.

**Animal: **CAN YOU PICTURE THAT??!!

He started move his entire body and Janice was the first to notice.

"Oh, really," she said.

**Floyd Pepper: **_All of us are winnin', pickin' and a-grinnin, Lordy, but I love to jam! _

**Janice: **_Jelly-belly gigglin', dancin' and a-wigglin', honey that's the way I am!_

**Dr. Teeth: **_Lost my heart in Texas, Northern lights affect us; I keep it underneath my hat. Aurora Borealis shinin' down on Dallas! Can you picture that?  
_

**Everybody: **_Can you picture that? Can you picture? _

**Dr. Teeth: **_You gotta see it in your mind!_

**Everybody: **_Can you picture?_

**Floyd Pepper: **_You_ _know it's quick and easy to find!_

**Dr. Teeth: **_Can you picture? _

**Janice: **_You don't have to buy a frame. _

**Everybody: **_Can you picture? Can you picture that? Can you picture that?_

**Floyd: **_Use it if you need it. _

**Dr. Teeth: **_Don't forget to feed it!  
_

**All:** _Can you picture that?_

In a few seconds, the music had finally come to stop.

The audience was awestruck! They loved it! They really did! They all jumped from the seats and applauded for the newly formed band. When the curtains closed the stage, the band felt like they seriously wanted to drop on the floor and fall asleep. They were so tired, they seriously wanted to be carried home instead of walking all the way to a car and ride home.

"That…was…so much fun!" panted Floyd, trying to catch his breath.

"You know, we…should…do this…for a living," panted Zoot taking a piece of cloth out and wiping his saxophone's mouth piece.

"Yeah, no kidding," Dr. Teeth said. The applause was still ringing in their ears.

"Hey, they loved, for sure!" said Janice.

"We should do that song more often!" she said.

**Just the thought of the Electric Mayhem as little kids playing "Can You Picture That?" was something I **_**had **_**to do! **

**Next chapter is all about Animal! **


	7. The Little Drummer Boy

**This chapter has the lyrics to the Christmas song "Little Drummer Boy" and **

"**Haunted" by Poe. **

**CHAPTER 7: ****The Little Drummer Boy**

A few months had gone by since the night of the very successful concert, in which the young band had performed what was soon to be their most famous song. Fortunately, after their success, they decided to stick together as a band. In due time, they became inseparable. They even decided to pick a leader and by an anonymous vote, Dr. Teeth was chosen, which at first made him ask why, and it was because ever since the band was formed, he had been keeping everything in order, and when there was a fight erupting, he always broke it up before there was anymore chaos. It was easily seen, so they became what muppet fans know as "Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem", a title the members of the band grew used to and loved.

After months had gone by, December was finally here. The holiday break was here, but it was not time the Electric Mayhem's to start. The play at their school was underway. Throughout all of November, every student at Jim Henson Elementary had to audition, the band also. Unwillingly, the all auditioned, showing their talents, or anything that could be used to the director's advantage. On December 1st, the cast list was posted. Some were chorus members, others were crew members, but guess what the band were cast as. There was a big crowd in front of the cast list. Only Janice was able to get in quick enough. She found hers and her friends' roles. When she finally reached her way out of the crowd, she met up with her friends.

"Well?" asked Zoot.

"You and Dr. Teeth are one of the four sheppards, Animal's gonna play the little drummer boy at the very end of the play (no surprise), and guess who you and I are gonna play, Floyd," she explained as she looked at her friends, then at Floyd. Floyd shrugged.

"I give up, what's our role?" he asked, sounding like he did not care.

"…Mary and Joseph!"

Floyd went wide eyed.

"You mean…" he said. Janice nodded.

"Yep, for one night…we're gonna be married!"

Then, she wrapped her arms around and hugged a very surprised Floyd Pepper.

Immediately, rehearsals were underway. Floyd and Janice were at auditions almost all the time, with two exceptions of having two rehearsals where the either sheppards, or Animal, the little drummer boy.

Before anyone knew it, it was already December 22.

It was 6:45 PM, and in fifteen minutes, the play would begin. Everyone was really nervous. Floyd, Zoot, Dr. Teeth, and two other kids were in sheppard clothes, Janice was holding a baby doll she was going to use for the manger scene, and Animal had brought his own drum to use as his prop. In no time at all, it was 7:00 PM. The play had begun. There was Gabriel and Mary, then the traveling to Bethlehem, then the inn scene where the inn keeper says no to Mary (Janice) and Joseph (Floyd). They are led to the manger scene.

As this scene is continuing, Zoot and Dr. Teeth's scene was up. Sitting on stage, Gabriel came to them.

"Lo, the savior has come!" said one of the two other sheppards. They follow the angels and the star and then they were their in the manger scene. Janice had placed her doll in the manger as almost the entire cast members appeared on stage.

Then, Animal's scene was up. He was nervous, but Gypsy's voice in his head said to calm down and try to control himself. He did what he was told.

The story teller on down stage right told about Animal's scene and the chorus around the stage started to sing.

"And so, the little drummer boy, saw the baby, and started to play for the young king," the storyteller said.

Animal appeared on stage and began to play his drum, and the chorus started to sing.

_Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum  
A new born King to see, pa rum pum pum pum  
Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, _

So to honor Him, pa rum pum pum pum,  
When we come.

Little Baby, pa rum pum pum pum  
I am a poor boy too, pa rum pum pum pum  
I have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
That's fit to give the King, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,

Shall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum,  
On my drum?

Mary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum,  
The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum,  
I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum,  
I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,

Then He smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum.  
Me and my drum. 

Making sure no one heard him; Animal whispered "Me…and my _drum_." Floyd and Janice were the only ones who heard him. Floyd smiled at him, so did Janice.

The play ended right after Animal's big scene.

The Christmas play was another success.

Two days later, it was Christmas Eve. Janice's family went to Missouri for Christmas, Zoot left with his family to New York City for Christmas, which meant that Dr. Teeth, Floyd and Animal were the only band members still home. All three of the families came together at Floyd's house for a Christmas Party. The kids hung out outside, throwing snowballs, making snow angels, and looking at the stars. As they played outside, Animal started to wonder off into the forest. He walked through the trees, fought through the bushes and avoided the other animals. As he went deeper and deeper into the forest, it started to get darker and darker.

_**Come here.  
Pretty please,  
Can you tell me where I am?  
You won't you say something  
I need to get my bearings  
I'm lost  
and the shadows keep on changing. **_

By now, Floyd and Dr. Teeth had already noticed that he was missing, so they started to look around the neighborhood. Suddenly, he felt a deep sharp pain in his leg. He screamed to the top of his lungs. When Dr. Teeth and Floyd heard it, they ran into the woods and started looking for him. After about fifteen minutes of searching, they found Animal on the ground holding his leg in pain. Floyd and Dr. Teeth helped Animal up, but because his leg was hurt, he did not feel like walking, so Floyd did something no one had ever seen him do. He placed Animal's small body in his arms and he carried him as they went home. Animal was still in major pain, so much pain, he kept on squirming, hitting, and yelling at Floyd, who was trying his best to help him. When they came into the house, the adults looked and asked what was going, but all they heard was Animal's painful screams. Floyd carried his friend into his room and placed him on his bed, but he would not stop squirming. As Animal fought with Floyd, he could not help but picture Janice, Floyd, Zoot, and Dr. Teeth in his mind, and trying to figure out what must he do next.

_**And I'm haunted,  
by the lives that I have loved,  
and actions I have hated.  
I'm haunted.  
By the lives that wove the web  
inside my haunted head. **_

He kept on hitting him, yelling at him, and Floyd could not take it anymore. He finally tried to stop it.

"STOP IT!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!! DOWN, BACK, SIT!! HOLD IT!!" yelled Floyd.

Animal would not stop.

He would not stop until finally...

"STOP THAT YELLING!!" screamed Floyd. Animal finally stopped, tears running down his face. Floyd took Animal's hand.

_**Don't cry.  
There's always a way.  
Here in November in this house of leaves  
we'll pray.  
Please, I know it's hard to believe  
to see a perfect forest  
through so many splintered trees.  
You and me, and these shadows keep on changing. **_

"Man, you leave me no choice," he said. He let go of Animal's hand, and went to a small box lying in a corner. He opened to the box and pulled out a spiked chain.

"I never wanted to do this, but you're just getting way too violent, man. I gotta do it for your safety and everybody else's safety," said Floyd. Animal was shocked.

_**And I'm haunted,  
by the lives that I have loved,  
and actions I have hated.  
I'm haunted.  
By the promises I've made, and others I have broken  
my haunted head…  
By the lives that wove the web  
inside my haunted head  
inside my haunted head.**_

He pulled the chain open and wrapped it around Animal's neck. The spiky collared chain felt kind of uncomfortable. Animal started biting on the chain and then the collar, but it was made out of metal.

"It's a good thing we kept this chained leash after our old dog, Rover, ran away," muttered Floyd. He was mad, frustrated, every word that defines "angry". He was glaring at Animal, while he was looking terrified. Animal backed away, wondering why this was happening.

"Until you learn to behave, you're gonna have to wear this. With this chain, I'll be making sure you don't get into trouble. This is for your own good!" said an infuriated Floyd.

Animal could not believe that a fun loving, good person like Floyd Pepper was being harsh.

Then, Floyd noticed Animal's scared look on his face. He sat on his bed with Animal and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. The drummer could not believe it. Floyd had just been mad at him, but now he was hugging him. He figured that Floyd must really care.

_**I'll always love you.  
I'll always need you.  
I'll always want you.  
And I will always miss you.**_

_**Come here.  
No I won't say please!  
One more look at the ghost  
before I'm gonna make it leave.  
Come here.  
I've got the pieces here.  
Time to gather up the splinters,  
build a casket for my tears.**_

Animal closed his eyes and felt his friend's strong, but soft embrace.

_**I'm haunted.  
(By the lives that I have loved)  
I'm haunted.  
(By the promises I've made)  
I'm haunted  
by the hallways in this tiny room.  
The echoes there of me and you,  
the voices that are carrying this tune. **_

Floyd broke away from Animal and touched his shoulder.

"Sorry I was so hard on you. I guess I'm just so concerned because a few months ago when we had that criminal disaster, you acting strange and that really stood out to me, man, but I've seen you do what you do best before, and you're good at it. That's why my friends and I wanna help you. We know that your drumming can get outta hand. You understand?" explained Floyd.

"Wha?" asked Animal. Floyd stared at Animal then tried to repeat what he said in the best way possible.

"Animal, we like you. Wanna help you," he said in Animal's tone. His friend understood ad nodded.

"Great! So…wanna go back down to the party?" asked Floyd.

"Yeah! Yeah!" cried Animal.

The two friends went back down stairs, with Floyd carrying his chain…as he would always do in the years to come.


	8. Gifts, Resolutions, and Violent Fights

**This chapter has the lyrics to "Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin. **

**CHAPTER 8: ****Gifts, Resolutions, and Violent Fights**

At first, when everyone saw Animal was on a chain, they were all shocked, confused, and rather suspicious of Floyd, especially Laverne, Animal's mother.

The next day was Christmas Day.

Animal woke up early and ran down stairs.

"GIVE ME PRESENTS!!" he screeched excitedly.

"Hold on, Animal!" replied Laverne. Laverne plugged in the Christmas lights as Animal found the first present.

"Present!" he cried. Laverne looked at it.

"That one's for you," she said. Suddenly, Animal started ripping the wrapping paper off with his teeth. He spat it all out and opened the box. When he and his mother looked inside, they both loved what it was.

"NEW DRUMSTICKS! NEW DRUMSTICKS!!" cheered Animal. Animal took out the beautifully made drumsticks. His name was even engraved in them in gold! Laverne looked at the card that went with it.

"Why, it's from that Teeth boy from down the street. It says 'Thanks for everything! You're really important to us all!' That's really sweet of him!" she said. Animal hugged his new pair of drumsticks. He also received other gifts. He received a new drum from Zoot, a pair of cymbals from Janice, a red sled from Floyd, and comfortable clothes from Laverne. He loved everything he received, even the comfortable clothes.

After the unwrapping, Animal decided to leave messages saying "Thank You" to his friends from all of his friends.

After that, he watched his favorite Christmas special "The Little Drummer Boy", (ironic, right?), and stayed home the whole day.

The next day, Dr. Teeth, Animal and Floyd met back with each other and talked about their Christmas gifts. Dr. Teeth received some gold records and a floppy top hat, which by the way, is the same hat he wears on the Muppet Show, all of the Muppet Movies, and so on. Floyd received a couple of movies he liked, and music, and he had heard that Janice received an extra guitar pick and a new container to put it in, and Zoot received a special hat…the same hat he is almost always seen in all of the Muppet productions and projects he is in.

They were all very happy, but Christmas was done, and it was time to get ready for the New Year.

"So does anyone have any New Year resolutions?" asked Floyd.

"I'm gonna try to be a bit better in math," replied Dr. Teeth. He was failing math.

"I'll try to be a bit more open," added Zoot.

"I've decided to stop arguing with my grandma so much," said Floyd. Then, Animal tried to get attention. Everyone looked at him.

"What are your resolutions?" asked Zoot.

"Practice drums more!" replied Animal. His friends nodded.

**Animal's house, 10:30 P.M**

That night, Animal was comfortable in his bed, but he was not comfortable in his head. He was sound asleep, but his dreams were abusing him.

In his dream, he was sitting in a wooden chair watching a very familiar person. The person was Gypsy. She was dancing while looking at him. As she did, her eyes started glowing blood red and her fingernails extended to long sharp claws. As she danced toward Animal, the young drummer was speechless and had no idea what to do. When she was finally staring right at him, she opened her hands, revealing her claws, and suddenly punctured Animal's body, blood flowing out of his body everywhere.

Animal screamed loudly. He could not take it. Gypsy took her claws out of his body and took his neck and made his eyes meet hers and then to another familiar figure. A girl with long blonde hair sitting against a wall of gray bricks was staring at two evil looking people. She looked truly scared as she stared at Tim and Goddard. They were threatening young Janice, with switchblades in their hands. Animal became angry and started charging towards them, but for some reason, when he jumped on them, he could not jump on them. He went right through them. As he flew right them, he flew right through Janice, and then right threw the wall. He landed face first on the hard, ice cold ground. Gypsy followed him.

"You fool! They don't know we are here! In this dream, you are dead to them! With you gone, Tim and Goddard are back, Janice is at their mercy, and your other band mates are lost and suffering as well!" she lectured. She turned Animal's to another friend of his. It was young Zoot. He was on his knees with his hands in his face. He was not wearing his sunglasses, for they were on the ground along with his saxophone. His sax was crushed. It was in many pieced…destroyed, so was his sunglasses. Animal walked up to him as he saw his saxophonist for a friend sobbed.

"His pride and joy destroyed…all happiness shattered…you'd feel the same way if something you love was taken from you…" said Gypsy.

They then took another look around and saw young Floyd Pepper covered in blood. He was kneeling because he was trying to get up, but could not because he was covered from head to toe in his blood. He was not alone. Young Dr. Teeth had his arm around him, trying to help him. They did not speak, but they had expressions of horror on their faces.

_**Milk it for all it's worth.  
Make sure you get there first.  
The apple of your eye,  
the rotten core inside,  
we are all prisoners.  
Things couldn't get much worse.  
I've had it up to here. You know your end is near.**_

Animal was shocked and disturbed by these pictures of suffering. He turned to Gypsy and breathed heavily. Gypsy had a disappointed look on her face.

"See what chaos and negativity will do?" she said. "I show you this because I know everything about everything. I know of what you fear. You fear of losing something or someone special. Don't deny this fact. If you listen to me, this could be prevented. But if not, you might as well kiss everything and everyone you love goodbye. They will leave you and be placed in misery," she explained. Animal was starting to get angry! He hated all of this. He wanted to stop her, so he grabbed Gypsy's body and threw her into the air. She landed in the ground.

"Grr…bastard," she muttered. Animal ran to her and jumped her, and he started biting her neck. She threw him off her. She sat up and glared at him.

"You monster! Go to hell!" she said, without thinking. She stared at him and attempted to get back on her feet.

Animal growled at her. He rose to his feet as well. He wanted slap or do something! When he and Gypsy started fighting, he started to think that maybe she was not trying to help him, but to get into his life for her own personal gain.

_**You had to have it all!  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little b#$&d,  
you will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.**_

They both rose to their feet. Gypsy charged towards Animal and pushed him away, making him fall on his back, lying on his side. Gypsy charged after him and grabbed him by his ankle and threw him again, but this time, she threw him into the air. As he started to collide with the ground, instead of landing on his back, he landed on his hands and feet while bent down.

Then, he saw Gypsy rise off the ground, flying towards him. Animal turned the other way and started to run as fast as he could. He looked back a few times…all in which Gypsy stared at him, determined to win the fight. Animal finally stopped and fell on his hands and knees. Gypsy collided with him and overpowered him.

"Animal, Animal, Animal, when are you ever gonna learn?! Floyd's right, you are crazy!" she hissed.

_**Intoxicated eyes no longer live that life.  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.  
**_

Angered, Animal grabbed Gypsy's ankle and threw her down. He had her lie on her back.

"I win! I win! I win!" cheered Animal, looking down at his foe. Gypsy glared.

"…I'm glad you have that damn chain. You crazy monster! I hate you, and I know you hate me! If you don't want to die, I suggest you wake up!" she said. Animal screamed at the top of his lungs. He started squirming and acting wild! He could not help himself.

_**I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.  
You think you've won this fight; you've only lost your mind! **_

_**You had to have it all!  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little b#$&d ,  
you will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become!**_

Gypsy grabbed Animal's neck and started to strangle him. The young drummer could not take it. Before he could stop her, Animal froze, and he started to fall to the ground. __

Hold me down (I will live again).  
Pull me out (I will break it in).  
Hold me down (better in the end).  
Hold me down! 

As Animal fell to the ground, he woke up. He sat up in his bed, sweating. He had never had a dream quite like that. He thought about Gypsy, and oh how he wanted to know if Gypsy really does feel the way she felt in his dream. For a brief moment, he lost himself and started ripping his bed sheets in hatred. As he ripped his sheets, he heard _her _voice.

"_Go back to sleep. It was just a dream…" _

Animal rested his head on his pillow, still worried deep down about the horrible dream. He did not know what to think. He did not know if Gypsy was a friend or foe. For the rest of the night, he hated Gypsy, but as for the new day about to come, he would not be sure then.

_**You had to have it all,  
well have you had enough?  
You greedy little b#$&d,  
you will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become. **_

Heaven help you! Heaven help you! 

The next day, Animal started acting strange. He went over to Zoot's house to check up on him every two hours; he would not stop staring at Dr. Teeth when they talked, and Animal really quiet throughout the whole day. He did not want to say anything about last night.

It was better that way.


	9. Sexual Temptations

**This chapter has the lyrics to "Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde. I think this song describes Animal. **

**CHAPTER 9: ****Sexual Temptations**

Fiveyears went by. Young Animal was now nine years old, Floyd and Janice were twelve years old, Zoot was thirteen years old, and Dr. Teeth was fourteen. As Dr. Teeth entered high school, he was not able to hang out with his band mates as much as he used to, but that was life. Floyd's father thought that it was time for his son to go look for jobs that a twelve-year-old would do. The only job around that allowed twelve-year-olds was babysitting. Every now and then, Floyd would baby-sit a little boy named Richard, who just so happened to be Janice's little brother. When Janice was eight, her mother had her new little brother, Richard. At first it was annoying, but she became used to it. As for Zoot, he had been in Junior High for a couple of years now. He was finally in eighth grade. Oh, how he wanted to get out of there! When he came there when he was eleven, he wanted to know if there were any saxophones in band class. When he found out that there were not any, he had to find another elective. His teachers were harsh, stupid, and unreasonable. He could not wait to go to high school, even it seemed far away. As for Animal, he was in fourth grade now, still at Jim Henson Elementary. His friends were all in J-High and high school. Yes, he had met other kids his age, but he still preferred his band mates. It was not until this year that he met a certain someone in his live named Andrew. He was a lime green muppet with short blonde hair. He was in Animal's class and would always take about girls. It was not until one day when Andrew actually talking about going to see one. At first, Animal was reluctant, but was easily talked into it.

_**Deceived by my eyes and all I was told I should see.  
Opinions not mine, the person they taught me to be.**_

_**One night in the dark, a vision of someone I knew,  
and in the darkness I saw, a voice say, I'm you.**_  
_**Inside me a light was turned on, then I was alive!**_

After school that day, Animal and Andrew went over to a shack on this lot at the end of the neighborhood.

"C'mon, Animal, this way!" said Andrew pointing to the shack. They came to it, opened the door and crossed through it. When they came in, they saw beautiful, teenaged women, wearing short blue dresses, their hair long in curls. One had brunette hair, who was wearing a short purple skirt, and a black tank top (whose name was Chantal), two were blondes, one had a short lime green, sparkly dress (her name was Danielle), the other had on a blue dress with black high heel shoes (whose name was Chelsea), and three were redheads, one wore a black skirt with a revealing red top (whose name was Kathleen), another wore a white miniskirt and a white tank top (whose name was Martha), the other wearing a green miniskirt and a blue tank top with a big green flower pinned (whose name was Bianca), and finally another had black hair. She wore a blue dress and silver high heels. They wore tons on makeup, heavy eyeliner, noticeably wearing blush, eye shadow, mascara; _all _wore fancy high heel shoes.

"Hello, girls!" said Andrew in a suave tone. The girls looked and saw that they were no longer alone. The boy brought Animal in and showed him to the girls. Animal was shocked and surprised at what he saw, but he liked what he saw…

_**Inside me a light was turned on; then I was alive! **_

"Ladies, here's the wild kid I told you about," he said. The girls glanced at Andrew then, they looked at young Animal. They smiled and started coming towards him. Andrew placed Animal in a furry chair. Suddenly, the girls sat down beside him. Some were on the right, others on the left. Animal could not believe it. The girls giggled and felt him by rubbing his legs and putting their hands on his furry face.

"He's so cute. What's his name?" asked Martha, trying to get Animal to kiss her.

"His name is Animal," replied Andrew. Chelsea pulled Animal's arm.

"Get away from him, bitches! I wanna see him first!" she said fiercely.

"You?! Ooh, just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you get to be the first one to see him first!" shouted Bianca sounding very envious.

"Why can't we share him?" asked Kathleen, in a sweet tone.

"No! I want him! I want him! He's mine!!" snapped Chantal, tugging Animal greedily.

"Hey! Hey! That's no way to treat him!" said Danielle.

"Girls! Girls! Cut it out! You'll each get your one-on-one time with my friend," said Andrew, thinking that the dispute was getting out of hand. Suddenly, Chelsea pointed Animal's attention towards her.

"You're going to have to excuse these whores. They're nowhere near as pretty as I am!" she said with fierce pride.

"Oh, stop being so arrogant!" snapped Danielle.

"Shut up, Dani!!" replied Chelsea.

Animal could not believe it! All of these girls were fighting for him.

"_Don't you love what you see? Understand what's going on. Give into your lust…for WOMEN!!!" _Gypsy's voice said.

_**If you close your eyes your life, a naked truth revealed, dreams you never lived, and scars never healed! In the darkness, light will take you to the other side,**_

_**and find me waiting there you'll see, if you just close your eyes.  
Hearts uninspired, trapped inside somebody's dream  
Too close to the fire, yet cold and so numb with the pain  
But the fever has broken, and the river has run to the sea  
Washed to the ocean, and saved by a voice inside me.**_

"What?" was all he could say. Andrew noticed Animal's reactions. He knelt towards him.

"What's the matter, Animal? Don't you like being around all of these nitty-gritty women?" he asked. Animal stared at him then he stared at the girls. Suddenly, something inside young Animal snapped.

"…woman," he said.

_**Inside me a light was turned on; then I was alive! **_

_**If you close your eyes your life, a naked truth revealed, dreams you never lived, and scars never healed! In the darkness, light will take you to the other side,**_

_**and find me waiting there you'll see, if you just close your eyes.**_

Animal's hands twitched! He jumped out of his chair. He looked at Andrew, and then at the girls. While he only stared at Andrew for five seconds, he stared at Martha the sex addict, Chelsea the arrogant bitch, Bianca the envious girl, Kathleen the sweet, generous girl, Chantal the greedy girl, and Danielle the defender.

Animal yelled to the top of his lungs. Then suddenly…

"……WWWWOOOOMMMMAAAAANNNN!!!!..."

After his loud yell, he started charging towards the women. The women noticed the certain ominous look in his eyes and started to back away.

"WOMAN! WOMAN! WOMAN! _**WOMAN!!**_" he screamed. The girls ran out of the shack.

Animal followed them. _"I wish…I love…woman," _he thought.

_**Never thought I would be here, so high in the air.  
This is my unanswered prayer.  
Defined by another, so much wasted time,  
out of the darkness, each breath that I take will be mine. **_

As the girls ran down the sidewalk, they saw their homes and quickly ran through the front doors. Animal lost track of them and was frustrated.

Disappointed, he walked away. As he walked home, he saw Andrew on the way. As Andrew walked up to him, Animal did not know what to think.

"Animal! What got into you?!" he asked, furiously. Animal looked at him.

"Woman!" he replied.

"What the hell do you mean?!" asked Andrew, confused. Animal just stared at him. He just grunted and turned the other way. Andrew became angry. He turned Animal around.

"Don't turn from me! What the hell's the matter with you?!" he asked furiously. Animal could not take it anymore, so he bit Andrew's hand.

The wounded muppet tried to break away.

"Let go! Idiot, let go, damn it!" he snapped. Animal's teeth that dug into Andrew's skin, stayed there.

"My God! LET GO!!!!" yelled Andrew. Blood ran down his hand and fell on the ground. _"Grrr, I don't care anymore! Fuck this!" _he thought. He did not care if he was only in fourth grade, knowing he should not say such a horrible word did not mean anything to him anymore. He hated Animal now.

_**If you close your eyes your life, a naked truth revealed, dreams you never lived, and scars never healed! In the darkness, light will take you to the other side,**_

_**and find me waiting there you'll see, if you just close your eyes.**_

"Oh wow, like, what's going on here?" asked a familiar voice.

Animal and Andrew turned and there was Janice standing there with a brown book bag. The first thing she noticed was Animal's teeth biting Andrew's hand. Andrew glared.

"This has nothing to do with you, Janice Turner!" he said harshly. Janice ignored it.

"Animal, let go of him," she said.

"Janice…" growled Animal. He did not let go.

"_Do as you're told_," whispered Gypsy's voice. Animal let go. Andrew hugged his wounded hand. He glared at Animal, then at Janice. Then, he looked at Animal.

"Freaks…you and Janice," he sneered. He turned and ran away.

Janice walked up to Animal and placed her hand on his shoulder. Animal looked at her.

"Woman…" he sighed. Janice was clueless. As they walked home, she noticed that Animal was walking right behind her.

She was nervous and worried but did not think that it was anything serious.


	10. Gypsy, Blood, and the Hidden Truths abou

**This chapter has the lyrics to "I Don't Think About It" by Emily Osment. **

**CHAPTER 10: **Gypsy, Blood, and the Hidden Truths about Zoot

"…so you mean to tell us that the crazy kid from Animal's fourth grade class led Animal to a shack where there was some fine looking ladies who just so happened to be his so called friends," asked younger Dr. Teeth later that day. Right now, Animal was in the living and the others were in Janice's room discussing about the fiasco.

Janice and Animal gathered him, young Floyd, and young Zoot together to talk about the incident that had happened earlier that day.

"Like, yeah! And ever since we left, Animal's been standing over me like I'm some sort of…I don't know…like, all I know is that he's been acting weird. He kept on chanting 'woman', 'woman', 'woman' at me. I'm starting, like, to get worried, for sure," replied Janice.

Animal was wondering what they were saying. He figured that they were talking about the chaos that took place. He hoped that his mother did not find out. He would definitely be in trouble if that were to happen. He was scared really. It sounds ridiculous, does it not? The thought of Animal, _the _Animal, being scared! It does not sound like him…

…but even drummers get scared.

After a few minutes, Animal saw his friends coming down the stairs. When they came to the last step, they stared at the young drummer.

"What were you thinking?" asked Floyd looking very angry. Animal looked down.

"Woman…" he mumbled. His friends looked at each other.

"What'd he say?" asked Zoot. There was silence.

"…I think he said 'woman'…" replied Dr. Teeth. Animal started jumping up and down.

"WOMAN!! WOMAN!!" he yelled. His friends stopped him and settled him down. They placed him into a chair and tried to calm him down. Animal looked at the floor and breathed heavily.

"Animal, calm down, man," replied Floyd.

For the rest of the afternoon, they band talked about Animal's little adventure.

A couple hours later, the boys left Janice's house and went back to their homes.

Animal went home, but did not tell his mother, Laverne, anything about what had happened. He knew it was better to keep quiet about it.

The next day, Animal received a call from Zoot. Zoot asked him to come over to his house. He did so. When he came there, he found Janice, Floyd, and Dr. Teeth there also. They all sat on the couch in the living room, waiting to know why Zoot called them over. As his friends waited downstairs, the young saxophonist came walking down the stairs. He looked nervous and worried, which was never expected out of Zoot. He sat down and sighed.

"Hey, guys, I gotta tell you something. It's gonna affect my life dramatically," he said. His friends stared at him. Zoot took a deep breath.

"…My hair is falling out," he said.

There was silence.

"Are you, like, serious?" asked Janice. Zoot nodded. He took of his hat and showed his, as of now, full head of curly navy blue hair.

"Everything on the top of my head is gonna fall out eventually, so I'll be needing my special hat more than ever," he said as he looked down at his hat. He felt ashamed that he had inherited this gene.

_**I don't think about it  
I don't think about it.  
Misunderstood,   
everybody feels that way sometimes.**_

"How'd this happen, man?" asked Dr. Teeth.

"My mom says that I have something called a hormonal imbalance. I feel really humiliated," replied Zoot.

_**I wish I could Fit in with all the rest.**_

"Why should you feel humiliated? So what if your hair is falling out. That happens to people all the time," remarked Floyd. Zoot nodded.

"I know, but since I'm going bald, I don't know if I'll ever get over this," he replied.

"Like, I'm sure you will totally," said Janice. The saxophonist smiled. His friends' remarks obviously meant that he was not going to be alone with this life changing experience. His attitude went from humiliated to complete confidence just in two minutes.

_**But I got my own style,  
got my own way.  
I don't care what people say, yeah 'cause I don't think about it.  
I don't think about it.  
I don't think about it.  
Bein' myself, there ain't no doubt about it. I won't cry any tears.  
I'll just live without fear.  
I'm so happy 'cause I'm Living my life, and I don't think about it. **_

Just then, Zoot's aunt Zinnia came in.

"Hello, kids, how's everything?" she asked, carrying a basket of laundry.

"I just told them…" replied Zoot. Zinnia stared at him and then at his friends.

"Oh…I see," she said.

"Yeah, but don't worry Mrs. Simms. We're still by him," said Floyd.

"By him! By him!" cried Animal.

Zinnia smiled and nodded. Zoot looked at him aunt, then at his friends, then at himself.

_**A shooting star  
twinkling across the sky at night  
Near or far,   
I'm wishing everything will be alright. Got my own dreams,  
got my own plan,  
gonna get there any way I can   
'cause I don't think about it.  
I don't think about it.  
I don't think about it.  
Bein' myself, there ain't no doubt about it. I won't cry any tears.  
I'll just life without fear  
I'm so happy 'cause I'm  
living my life and I don't think about it.**_

Well, I'm glad," she said. She looked worried. Then, Animal looked at Zoot's sunglasses and became curious. Zoot noticed Animal's curiosity. He shrugged.

"What?" he asked. Then, he noticed that the drummer was looking at his sunglasses.

"Why are you looking at his sunglasses?" asked Dr. Teeth. Zoot touched his glasses and stared at the lens.

_**Got my own style,  
got my own way,  
I don't care people say  
'cause I don't think about it.  
I don't think about it.  
I don't think about it. **_

_**Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear  
I'm so happy cause I'm  
Livin' my life and I don't think about it.**_

Maybe it was time for Zoot to be honest with his friends. He always knew that honesty was the best policy, at least that what his Aunt Zinnia told him. He would never be this open. He would always be quiet, but when he talked, he would speak in a very soft voice, but of course he was always loud on his sax. Maybe for one day he can break his rules and be a bit more open today. They _were_ his friends after all. 

_**I don't think about it.  
I don't think about it.  
I don't think about it.  
Bein' myself, there ain't no doubt about it. I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear.  
I'm so happy 'cause I'm  
living my life, and I don't think about it.  
Think about it.  
Think about it.  
I don't think about it  
'Cause I'm living my life and I don't think about it**_

"You know there's a funny story about my glasses, one I haven't told you," he replied.

"Really?" asked Janice.

"Yeah, my aunt told me this story once…it all started a long time ago," returned Zoot.

**FLASHBACK**

A long time ago was right! Back when Zoot was a baby, back when he lived with his beautiful mother, a widow named Delilah, who was wearing a white shirt, and a lime green and sky blue sundress over it, and white shoes, (she lost his husband, Zoot's father, Charles, to cancer two months earlier) went to the Dave Goelz Park. Baby Zoot was riding a lime green colored stroller. He wore a green and white striped, long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and in his mouth was a baby blue colored pacifier. He had no sunglasses. His eyes were big, dark, and very enchanting. The thought of Zoot have enchanting eyes is unbelievable only because he is never seen without his sunglasses. But this is _my _story, and in my story, Zoot's eyes are enchanting!

What is the _real _reason why he wears sunglasses?

It started today. It was really sunny, but the sky was going to be cloudy and sobbing with rain in an hour, but as of now, it was time to relax on this beautiful day while there was still beautiful weather. When they reached the perfect spot in the green grass, Zoot's mother stopped the stroller and took out a giant yellow blanket and placed it down. As she was settling down the blanket, the sun was shining directly down on baby Zoot. His face felt its heat. The brightness shined in his eyes. He hated it the brightness. His mouth opened, letting his pacifier fall on his lap. He started crying and screaming. His mother turned and saw his son breaking down. His mother tried to figure out why he was crying, but when she tried to help, Zoot's small hands pushed her away. His hands also blocked his eyes. He hated being in direct sunlight. It was not long until his mother found out the cause of it. She reached into her purse and tried to find something to stop the crying. Then, she pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses. She looked at the glasses then at her crying son. She turned the baby's attention towards and placed the sunglasses on his face. Suddenly, the crying immediately stopped, but then he stopped puckering his lips, meaning that he wanted his pacifier back, so Delilah, his mother, gave it back to him. He did not cry for the rest of the afternoon. Zoot's breakdown worried Delilah. Could this mean to anything? Was it just a cry for help? She had no idea!

Two days later, Delilah took her baby to the doctor, Doctor Bob. Doctor Bob was a brown muppet dog who showed much resemblance to Rowlf the Dog.

After looking at baby Zoot for only two seconds, he turned to Delilah.

"Mrs. Simms, I'm afraid your child has some sort of sensitivity. It was very wise of you to give him sunglasses. I suggest that he wears them all the time, so his eyes won't be exposed to any sort of light. Apparently, any type of light can cause him pain. I suggest you make sure he wears some sort of eye protection, such as sunglasses for instance, at all times," he explained.

Delilah nodded.

"Thank you, Dr. Bob. You know, I was beginning to think you were going to be one of those doctors who make jokes instead of operate," she replied. Dr. Bob shook his head.

"No, I'm serious Dr. Bob. Comical Dr. Bob is my brother. He's also a doctor. He has two nurses working under him named Nurse Piggy and Nurse Janice, but that's another story for another time," he explained.

After ten more minutes, Delilah and baby Zoot let, went into their car and started drive away.

As they drove away, the rain began dropping down. The small sprinkles of rain became big droplets, and then soon enough, the droplets became a great big blizzard of rain. Even with the windshield wipers on, it was hard for Delilah to see the road in front of her. As she drove, she tried as hard as she could to keep a look out for red lights, stop signs, and the right turns to go home.

Suddenly, as Delilah drove on a big, sturdy bridge that was opened for cars to drive on, she kept on hearing some crashes. She tried to ignore it, but then there was one big crash and then……

CRUNCH!!!!

A big truck hit the small car and Delilah and baby Zoot started swaying in different directions. Infant Zoot started screaming his lungs out. In the strong rain, Delilah could see a red figure…which then became the rail!!

The car slammed into the rail. The rail broke through the glass. The glass attacked Delilah! Zoot's mother let out a big scream…and then that was the end of her…

The scared baby kept screaming. He wanted his mother so badly, but Delilah did not respond…

Zoot just sat there in his baby seat crying, begging for help.

Eventually, the rain stopped. Police and ambulances came rushing to the crunched up car.

They found that the doors were unlocked, so they opened them and found baby Zoot. They also found dead Delilah sitting in the driver's seat with blood running down her forehead and onto her body and the car seat.

"Oh my God! It's a baby!!" said the chief of police.

They took him out of the car, calmed him down, and found his closest living relative…his aunt, Zinnia.

What more can be said?

**END FLASHBACK**

By now, Zoot was holding a handkerchief. He realized he said more than he was planning to say. He hoped his friends would not go overboard with trying to help him. Instead everyone thought that they would only help if Zoot needed it. He said that he did not need any now.

That was that.

That night, everyone had already gone back home. It was about 9:45 PM at night and the Electric Mayhem was asleep. Except Animal that is.

He could not sleep. He would not stop thinking about Zoot's story. He was in shock. He wanted to help, but as said before, Zoot did not want it. As he sat on his bed looking at the ground, he heard a humming sound. His eyes widened and looked around. He stared at the wall and actually saw it move! It actually vibrated! As it vibrated, there coming through the wall was Gypsy! The future telling sorceress came through the wall and sat with Animal. Animal knew who she was, but his hormones were telling differently.

"WOMAN!! WOMAN!!" he yelled. As he attempted to chase her, Gypsy held out her hand and there appeared a force field, making Animal stop in his tracks. The young drummer stared at the young muppet lizard looking woman. She touched his shoulder.

"I saw what happened today…yikes!" she said. Animal looked down and nodded.

"What'd you think of Zoot's tragic story?" asked Gypsy. Animal looked at her.

"It…sad," he said. Gypsy nodded. She shook her head. She needed to tell him what she came for.

"Animal…it's time to get going," she said as she took Animal by the arm and led him to the window. She opened the window and off they went into the open night sky in the air. Animal was scared out of his wits! What was going on?! Gypsy led him to a distant location. It was the big meadow outside the neighborhood. When they landed there, she let go of Animal and started to explain what it was time for. Too bad they were seen by a pair of eyes that belonged to a trusted friend of Animal's.


	11. Animal's Wrath

**This chapter has the lyrics to "You Know My Name" by Chris Cornell. **

**Chapter 11: **Animal's Wrath

Gypsy and young animal came to the field. They stopped and Gypsy talked.

"So Zoot _meant _to say that his _aunt _told him that he has a hormonal imbalance, right? Since his mother died as a baby, I kind of figured that he meat to say his 'aunt'," she said.

"Yeah…yeah!" replied Animal. Gypsy touched Animal's shoulders and they both sat in the field. Then the conversation took a different direction.

"Hey, Animal, listen to me, I've known you since you were basically a baby! I've seen you and helped get through the craziest things. An example would not be today. That was all on your own free will, but this is what I'm trying to point out to you. I've chosen you to fulfill something I've needed help getting my hands. I know you are the one! You have strength, a charm, and a certain something that I believe you can use for both of our personal gain," explained Gypsy. Animal's eye brows widened, making his dark eyes visible.

"Wha?" he asked.

"Yes, Animal, I knew this day would come. This is what I need you to help me with. I want you to meet with your friends, and your peers at your school Jim Henson Elementary," she explained. Animal came closer to here more. Gypsy grinned.

_**If you take a life, do you know what you'll give?**_

_**Odds are, you won't like what it is.**_

_**When the storm arrives, would you be seen with me  
by the merciless eyes I've deceived.**_

"Tell everyone about me. That way, they'll be able to understand why you act the way you do. If that happens, I'll be able to achieve the goal of everyone depending on me. I'll be able to rule over them. Soon, it will be heard all around, and soon, I'll pretty soon; I could rule the whole world! In return I'll fulfill _your _need! You give in to me, and I'll give into you. Just listen to me…and don't listen to your friends. What do you say? Please make up your mind. In ten minutes, I've got to meet up with someone named Jim Henson and discuss _his _fun, but very sad future with him," she asked. Before Animal could make up his mind, a voice broke out.

"ANIMAL!!" yelled a voice. Gypsy and Animal turned and saw young Floyd Pepper looking at them. Floyd looked worried.

"What's going on? Are you gonna listen to her, man?" he asked. Gypsy glared.

"Don't listen to him! He hasn't known you as long as I have! Who are you gonna believe? Your guardian, the person who's made you who you are! Or this person who doesn't understand you?!" she questioned.

_**I've seen angels fall from blinding heights,**_

_**But you yourself are nothing so divine,**_

_**Just next in line. **_

Animal was baffled. He looked at Gypsy then at Floyd. The psychic, thinking that the drummer might turn against him, grabbed Animal's arm and made him look at her.

"Animal, listen to me, you've gotta do what must be done, understand?!" she said harshly. Animal stared at her, and then he glared.

He broke away from her.

"Animal, what are you doing? Don't tell me you're going to believe this…this…" she said as she pointed at Floyd.

"This foolish bastard!!" she snapped.

_**Arm yourself because no one else here will save you.  
The odds will betray you,  
and I will replace you.  
You can't deny the prize. It may never fulfill you  
it longs to kill you.  
Are you willing to die?  
The coldest blood runs through my veins.  
You know my name.**_

Floyd Pepper could not believe what he just heard her say. He had never been called that. She came towards Floyd, who was trying to get near Animal. She blocked him away. As Floyd reached for Animal, visible tears came from his eyes. This made him angry, but not as angry as Animal. The drummer glared at the psychic and charged after her. Gypsy took a step back, but before anything else could happen, Animal jumped in front of Floyd and bit Gypsy's skin. As this was going on, young Dr. Teeth, young Zoot, and young Janice showed up! Gypsy was the first to notice. She broke her hand away and held it out. Out of the hand came a blue force field. They tried to break into it, but could not.

"Like, let us in!" pleaded Janice. Gypsy looked at her.

"Forget it, bitch!" she snapped. Everyone gasped. Janice was speechless. She started breathing deeply, trying to not break out in tears.

"Okay, that is _not _alright!!" protested Dr. Teeth.

"Shut up, if there wasn't a force field, I'd…actually…" she said. She held her hand again and the force field disappeared.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah…" she said.

First, she slapped Janice, and then she punched Floyd in the nose, giving him a big nose bleed.

Then suddenly, she did the most degrading thing she had ever done.

She spat on Dr. Teeth.

The young doctor was disgusted, shocked, and angry!!

_**If you come inside,  
things will not be the same  
when you return to my eyes.**_

But he did not do anything back, knowing that not only would it be classless, but it would doing the same thing she had done, and that just could not happen…especially on a night as horrible as this. He just stood there, turning red with anger.

Zoot was just standing there with his sax strapped to his back, and frowning miserably. That was when Gypsy turner her direction towards him. She started to think.

"Let's see…what to do with an insignificant saxophonist…" she said.

She looked at his face, then at his hat, then his sax, then at his glasses. She received a horrible idea. She acted quickly. The demented psychic snatched Zoot's precious sunglasses, revealing his enchanting eyes. Then, Gypsy took out a flashlight, and shot it directly at Zoot. She flipped it on, and the light was shone brightly in the boy's eyes. Poor Zoot blocked his eyes with his hands, but it was still no good.

"Stop it! Stop it!" pleaded Zoot. Gypsy did not. Zoot eventually fell to his knees.

"My eyes are sensitive to any type of light!!" he informed.

"Duh! Why do you think I'm doing this, moron?!" replied Gypsy. As she shined the light in his eyes, she took out a silver razor. She turned it on and threw the flashlight to the side. Gypsy walked towards him with the razor in hand. Zoot took a step back.

"I'd get prepared if I were you 'cause when I'm done with you, you're gonna look like this for the next thirty years," she hissed as she took Zoot's arm and pulled him towards her. She placed the razor against head and it ran through the top of Zoot's head. The saxophonist was terrified. Not only him, but _all _of the Electric Mayhem wanted to believe that they were in a nightmare about to wake up. Before Gypsy could shave all of his hair off, she heard a voice that said "BAD WOMAN!!!!"

She stopped. As the mayhem, minus Animal, were all getting close to each other in a cluster, Gypsy was about to get rid of the band. As she grinned evilly, she was about to kill them with a knife in her pocket when suddenly……

Animal jumped on her. As he bit at her ears and at her neck, the evil sorceress tried to pull him away. When she did, she held him down. The she started to whisper to him, so no one else could hear.

"I won't take much more of this! How could you do this to me?? I formed you. When I triggered that tornado to blow bitchy little Nanny when you were baby, I knew I was going to make you! You are going to grow up and become the most famous drummer in the world; you were going to fulfill the purpose I want you to fulfill, and guess what?? Yes, you are going to be pulled by a chain, and hell yeah you're gonna get violent, but at least you're gonna know right from wrong! In the future, you and this band of yours are gonna join this green frog named Kermit and go off to Hollywood, who is on the run from a mad owner of a chain of frog legs restaurants, named Doc Hopper, and guess who's going to save Kermit's ass by eating insta-grow pills, and scaring Doc Hopper and his cronies away! You are, Animal! And when you, your band, Kermit, and other friends of yours go to New York City, New York to make into Broadway, you're going to meet this con artist named Murray Plotsky who uses the name Martin Price to cover himself, so he could pretend to be a Broadway producer. When you meet him, he's going to take a chicken named Camille and a friendly alien friend of yours named Gonzo hostage. When he does, it pisses you off and you chase after him, attack him, and help send him to prison. Afterwards, your going to save a bear named Fozzie from a very attractive security guard by chasing after her, you little pervert, when you, Kermit, a king prawn named Pepe, a rat named Rizzo go and save Gonzo from a crazy ass facility. You _are _going to help in some way, and you _do _know right from wrong, even though you may not look or seem that way at first, and you saving the day all the time, this could all happen all the time, if you just follow me. Lose this battle, release the demon I placed inside of you, and all you have to do is follow me…" she explained.

_**And if you think you've won,  
you never saw me change;  
the game that we have been playing.  
I've seen diamonds cut through harder men,  
then you yourself, but if you must pretend,  
you may meet your end. Arm yourself because no one else here will save you.  
The odds will betray you,  
and I will replace you.  
You can't deny the prize. It may never fulfill you  
it longs to kill you.  
Are you willing to die?  
The coldest blood runs through my veins.  
You know my name.**_

_**Try to hide your hand.  
Forget how to feel (forget how to feel).  
Life is gone with just a spin of the wheel (spin of the wheel). **_

Animal was shocked.

"It's too bad that you won't remember what I've just said after tonight. You'll have to figure it out all by yourself," she hissed.

Gypsy got up from holding Animal down. She turned to the remaining members of the Mayhem. She pushed them all to the ground and came down to the ground herself. Before she could say anything else, she stopped. She froze completely, her face had no expression, she turned pale, and as she held out her hand, blood came running out of her mouth. Her hand shook violently, and then it fell. The Mayhem looked and saw their beloved drummer and his sharp, pointy teeth inside her back. As his teeth sank deeper inside the wounds he had created, blood kept on gushing out of them.

_**You Know My Name (You Know My Name)  
You Know My Name  
You Know My Name  
You Know My Name**_

As Gypsy endured the pain, she looked at the four band members who were there on the ground absolutely speechless at Animal's action.

"L-L-Listen…you'd better g-g-get going to the ch-ch-church…" she whispered.

She looked back. Animal pressed down deeper. Gypsy screamed in pain.

"Animal, if you kill me, you'll be killing the…demon that was inside of you all along. Listening to me all of these years, saying 'yes' to everything I say, _I'm _the demon inside!" she said. She twitched, and then she closed her eyes and fell with her head in the ground. Janice walked over and placed her ear into Gypsy. She could hear a heart beat.

"Animal, like, didn't kill her! I can hear a heart beat for sure," she said.

"Really? I didn't know she had one," replied Floyd, remembering the harsh comment Gypsy said to him. As Gypsy lied there, her eyes popped open. She jumped up, and grabbed Janice's neck and placed her head towards her chest and pulled out her knife and pointed it towards Janice's throat. Janice panted and tried to pull away. Gypsy's eyes glowed blood red, and her teeth looked pointy and sharp, looking like they were ready to bite Janice like a vampire.

"Surrender or sweet valley girl Janice is a goner," she threatened.

The guitarist's friends stood there with a horrific looks on their faces. Janice tried to break away.

"Cut it out, you monster. Like, you can't be serious!" she protested. Gypsy placed her head to Janice in sexual type manner.

"Oh really, well let me say this. There are some friends of mine who'd like to see you. Remember Tim and Goddard? They've been trying to break out of jail for years because of what you and your friends have done? Remember Andrew? He and I have had personal talks and what would you say if he said that he wanted you to come over, and get…how can I say this…out of clothing? And what if it was for an artistic purpose?" she asked. Janice gasped with disgust.

"I'd say 'look, buddy, I don't take my clothes off for anyone, even if it _IS_ artistic!' Why do you ask?" she replied. Gypsy grinned. Janice gasped and shook her head with disgust.

"And your mother, what about your mother, Janice? I know you've wanted to go to a certain place and do a certain thing. I also know that you haven't told her about it yet. When…or if you talk about it, what if she says no? What will you do then?" asked Gypsy.

"I'd say 'look, mother, it's my life okay? So if I want to live on the beach and walk around naked, I will', but why are you asking me this? What are you trying to gain from this Q&A thing?" replied Janice.

"…Nothing, I just wanted to torture you and make you say the two sentences that are going to get you noticed by fans everywhere one day," replied Gypsy. Janice was clueless.

No one could take this anymore. After ten more seconds, Gypsy would have killed Janice is Animal had not come from behind and ripped off Gypsy's arm from its socket!! Gypsy let go of Janice and her knife. She glanced at Animal as he held her arm in his jaws. Gypsy looked the other way, then back at him. Gypsy fell to her knees. She looked at Animal one last time.

"Don't say this is over, because for you, it's only the beginning," she whispered.

She fell with her head in the ground again, but instead of getting back up again. Her body started absorbing the blood she had lost. Her blood covered her body. Then suddenly, she took a breath and sank into the ground…only leaving a puddle of blood behind.

She left the Electric Mayhem there speechless and weak.

"Is she dead now?" asked Dr. Teeth.

"I heard her heart beating again. She's not dead. Maybe powerful beings like her are invincible or immortal! Maybe she's a powerful psychic who knows are futures and tried to use it as an advantage!" replied Zoot. Floyd stared at him.

"A psychic sorceress? Get real, Zoot! She could still be alive. I just hope we don't see for a very long time," he replied.

Then they started talking unanimously. After fifteen seconds of talking Animal finally yelled "QUIET!!!!"

"…and so I thought 'me in the same room with Andrew with out my clothes on? Sorry, girl, but I want my first time to be _after_ marriage thank you very much!', and I…" said Janice talking to Zoot.

She looked around and noticed the dead silence.

"…oh…" she said looking at the ground.

None of them ever saw Gypsy again after that.

Even to this day, Animal still does not what a tornado and some sort of nanny has anything to do with all of this.

After that night, everything changed for the Electric Mayhem…

* * *

**Whoo! Finally done with this chapter!! **

**Hasn't anyone noticed that Animal **_**is **_**the one always saving everybody? In The Muppet Movie, he saves Kermit by scaring Hopper away, In The Muppets Take Manhattan, he saved Gonzo and Camilla from Martin Prince, and in Muppets From Space, he saves Fozzie from the female security by keeping her occupied. **

**See what I mean? **


	12. The Recap

Chapter 12: The Recap

**May 16, 1979, 9:00 AM, the Electric Mayhem Bus**

One a warm day in May in California, there was only one person around. He was just remembering his past life. He laughed, cried, and sighed at the things that happened. This was where he started and now, he was taking out his journal and writing down everything he remembered.

"_I can't wait. I'm really excited about tonight. Tonight's the night of the big Hollywood party that's gonna launch our first movie, "The Muppet Movie". I'm sitting on the Electric Mayhem bus writing right now. I play base in the band. It's not just me. There's Dr. Teeth on the keyboard, Zoot on saxophone, Janice on guitar, and Animal on drums. The Muppet Movie is our first movie, as I've already said. It's about how this group I'm apart of called The Muppets first met and how we go from normal to anything BUT normal (even though we've never been considered normal before)!!" _

"_We've been kind of busy for a long time now. I can't remember anymore. The band and I have been with the muppets for awhile, but not as long as we've been a band. We've been a band since we were kids. Hard to believe but it's true. I remember the first song we had ever sung together as part of the muppets. It was called "Love ya to Death". I remember performing it in a special called Sex and Violence and again in Episode 10 of the series we're doing called The Muppet Show. We're already on our fourth season. Who knows when it will ever end? I'm not gonna lie, but there's been a lot of weird times in the past…even before I became a muppet. It all started when I was four. That's when I first met Animal. Back then, he was just a shortie, younger than me actually. After meeting him, I learned the fact that he did not have a momma around, so my ma-maw, dad, and I helped him out and soon, we found his mom, Laverne. Some time went by and one time, I ended up giving little Animal a bath. That was the wildest, most shocking moment of my life. After a few years, all five of us got into big trouble with those crazy crooks. I think their names are Tim and Goddard. After messing with us, we got 'em arrested. I don't know how long it's been, but it's been a long time since we've heard from them. I think that's a good thing. After that happened, we all decided to try to put it behind us and just think of it as a crazy memory."_

"_It took us a long time to get through it, but we did it. After awhile, there were other highlighted events like when Animal played the drummer boy in a Christmas play (I played Joseph and Janice played Mary). Then I gave him his chain for the first time. It was hard and I was really harsh on him. I regret being so mean. That's usually not me at all…except when I crack jokes on that pig my main frog, Kermit, has to deal with. Why do I even stand to be in the same room with her, I'll never know. I hate her diva type ways. She thinks she's "all that". No way! I think she's rude, crazily over weight and I'm only nice to her when she's not being a total diva like she usually is. I'm not saying that I hate females. There's a certain girl in my life who I've been friends with since I was practically born! It's Janice. She's probably the best girlfriend I've ever had. She's always there and around, she's talented, pretty, everything about her turns me on…not sexually, but in a way that doesn't lead to that. We're not ready for that much fun! We even both decided to wait until after the knot has been tied, but we've also decided that none of us are ready for that sort of commitment right now. Janice once was in a relationship with Zoot, but that was long ago. They didn't work out, but they're still great friends. After that fiasco, I started talking to Janice more and more, and eventually, everything went up from there. Everybody knows about us, and frankly, no one has a problem with it, and I'm glad." _

"_I remember another event from my younger days. It was the day we finally became a band. Our school needed a new roof, so my friends and I decided to talk our principal, Mr. Nelson, to let us help. When Mr. Nelson questioned us, we became the Electric Mayhem that day. To get a new roof, we made up an awesome song we sing in the Muppet Movie called "Can You Picture That?" Everybody who was there loved it! It was the best and proudest day of our lives."_

"_After that memorable concert, life started getting complicated for us. When we got confused and nervous, Dr. Teeth seemed to have been the one who knew what to do and when that happened, we always got out alive. Also, when he got a crazy idea, it was always crazy enough to work. Eventually, Janice, Zoot, Animal, and I decided that it was best if he were basically the leader. He was the best at it. That's why we're sometimes called "Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem". What's so great about it is that Dr. Teeth has never abused the fact that he was the leader, and that's one of the reasons why we respect him so much. Another reason is because he respects us as well." _

"_Anyway, a few years later, Animal met this horrible boy named Andrew. He was the local troublemaker in his class. It was later revealed that he had some special connections with these women who tried to seduce Animal. There was one day where Andrew led Animal to this shack, and that's where he met those women. They were __Martha the sex addict, Chelsea the arrogant girl, Bianca the envious girl, Kathleen the sweet, generous girl, Chantal the greedy girl, and Danielle the defender. At least that's what Animal told us. If it had not been for those girls, he wouldn't be a crazed __skirt-chaser. I feel like it's our fault. We weren't there with Animal, but it's too late. Now, every time anyone says the word "woman", we have to control him and calm him down. We were all disappointed in him. There's nothing we can do now." _

"_After that fiasco, Zoot started going through some hard times. This was because when he invited us to his house the day after the woman incident, he was honest with us and flat out told us that he had a hormonal imbalance, which was making him lose his hair. At first, it seemed like he was very embarrassed, but we reassured him that everything would be okay. Then, Zoot was even more honest with us! He stared explaining about a sad tragedy that happened when he was a shortie. We were proud of him or being honest with us. Now, Zoot's is doing just fine. We're all doing fine."_

"_Probably, the scariest thing that ever happened was the night I first met this girl named Gypsy. She looked like she was about fifteen, so I'm younger than her. We had no idea that Gypsy was practically Animal's brain, meaning that she told him what to do. We weren't happy so we tried to do something about it. When we did, she spit on Dr. Teeth, called me a horrible word that I won't repeat, threatened Janice, and shaved Zoot's, which is one of the reasons why the top of Zoot's head has no hair. Animal, however, injured her and eventually bit of her arm. There was blood everywhere. We were all in shock! After Gypsy was defeated, she was basically consumed by her own blood and vanished. Gross! We never saw her again after that night. I was just happy that we all finally knew the truth. Afterwards, we didn't treat Animal any different. He was still the same as before." _

"_Apart from facing criminals, hearing about crazy girls, and dealing with a powerful fortune teller, my younger days were pretty boring. When we were all in high school, we all participated in the school band. It wasn't like the Electric Mayhem, but it was better than nothing and gave us a reason to play music even at school. Animal was put in special classes, which he definitely needed. Zoot participated in every jazz band event, so he wasn't entirely bored. When he wasn't playing in the school band, he was either playing in the Electric Mayhem or it was in the morning and he was doing what he usually did. He was playing his sax near the lockers. This attracted a lot of people, and Zoot quickly became known throughout the school.__ He also tried his luck with some girls, but every time he tried to talk to them, he would always go blank. In The Muppet Movie, I remember when Zoot tried to introduce himself, he went blank, so I said that Zoot skipped a groove "…again!" I say again because when in high school when he'd try to talk to the girls, he'd go blank. He'd always skip his groove, so that's the reason why I say that he skipped his groove "again!" Janice was trying to make some new friends that were girls. She had a friendship with a very popular girl named Tammy. Unfortunately, Tammy kept on criticizing her, so that friendship didn't last. She stayed with us. That was a good decision...until she met this girl that literally looks like an anchovy. Her name was indeed Ann Chovy. I've never officially met her, but I've heard nice things about her. In high school, when he turned fifteen, Dr. Teeth learned to drive. At first people thought that he was gonna wreck the car, but he proved them wrong. At sixteen, he got his license, which gives him every right to drive our Electric Mayhem bus. He had a whole bunch of girlfriends…all of them had their hearts broken. When he was seventeen, he decided to not feel so empty anymore. When he was nine, Tim knocked one of his teeth out. Ever since, he kept feeling like something was missing. After finding some gold records, he decided to melt them into a solid gold tooth…and the rest was history. As for me, I tried to make sure I didn't make any enemies. I didn't thankfully. So basically, we all made our way into and out of high school."_

"_After high school, we all decided to not only stay a band, but make a living through the songs we would make up at the top of our heads. We eventually decided to leave our neighborhood behind. We'd decided to find a place we could turn into a coffee house. Luckily, we met this guy named Scooter who became our road manager when we asked him for help. He helped up with transportation by helping us by this boring looking bus and turning it into the bus people are going to see it as in The Muppet Movie. Anyway, Scooter followed us to a church out west. It was abandoned and we figured "…might as well start here." That's when we met Kermit. I don't know what would have happened if he never showed up into our lives. Everything went up from there." _

"_Even though I lives are getting better everyday, I still think that the enemies from our past, Tim, Goddard, Andrew, and especially Gypsy, are gonna find us one day, and then what will happen? I don't know, but the only thing we can do now is just play our music and have fun with it too. It is, after all, what we do best. I'm just glad that Animal has the power to act on his own free will, like when he ate those insta-grow pills. When he ate those while everybody was looking at his newly found length, everybody was surprised and scared except me. I couldn't breathe 'cause I was laughing too hard (I always knew Animal was gonna get himself known). Now it's time to great ready for the big launch party tonight. It's gonna be hosted by Rita Moreno and Dick Van Dyke, so I might as well put this down and get going." _

_-Floyd Pepper_

After Floyd finished his long journal entrée, he closed the journal, placed it under the seat he had been lying on and walked off the bus. It was all over. His crazy memories all went away, forever stored in his head. His childhood was over and now it was time to move on. Animal was finally free of Gypsy's control, there was no demon inside of him except the fact the he was doing what she told him to and was able to stop before it was too late, and now that all that needed to be done was to have a great time at the launch party that night and, better yet, hope that his friends could continue living the life that they wanted. He can picture that.

_End_


End file.
